The Hero Jedi
by Dragon Scripture
Summary: Haara Ken has just survived the purge of Order 66, now she finds her self on a world seemingly removed from the rest of the galaxy. She continues to hone her skills to aid those around her.
1. Chapter 1

**This was just a idea I had bouncing around in my head. But I felt that it as to good to pass up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A rough landing.**

I ran around the corner as blaster fire tore through my robes. My master had been gunned down by his own men. "Get the Padawan. she is not to escape." I heard the voice of the clone captain order. I held my master's saber hilt in my right hand as the wooden haft of my own weapon banged on my back. "Close the blast doors, she is not to leave the ship."

'What is happening?' I thought to myself as I climbed into a ventilation shaft, trying to make my way to the hanger with my master's ship. My shuffling in the cramped metal vent was muffled by the sounds of boots on metal as the men I had come to call my family hunted me like a animal. I moved a little bit forward as I heard something drop into the shaft. A low hissing sound filled the tunnel as the air turned a noxious green. Coughing I pulled my self out of the smoke with the Force, the sound my body hitting the walls brought blaster fire through the metal.

I reached the end of the vent and fell onto pile crates in the middle of a semi circle of Clone Troopers. "I'm sorry Commander." Captain Aries leveled his blaster at me. "Orders are orders."

"I'm sorry." I said as I pushed my self up and pulled them all towards me, my light pike flared yellow as I cut through them, my tears running down my face. their bodies hit the floor with thuds, only one remained standing.

"You know I can't just let you go." Captain Aries' voice dipped as he removed his helmet, I knew his face well enough, it was the same face that filled the helmets on the floor behind me.

"And I can't kill my best friend." I looked at the clone, my eyes pleading with him.

"Then consider this the end of our friend ship." He leveled his blaster at me as I jumped at him, my yellow blade running him through.

"No, it isn't" I grabbed his head as he faded in my arms.

"You're one greedy Jedi." He laughed as he breathed his last. I stood up and looked down at the bloody mess that was my robes. I shook my head as I ran to the Star ship, powering it up I pulled out of the bay as the blast shields closed. I had no time to plan a jump as the turbo lasers fired at me, so I just hit the hyper drive and hoped for the best. But just as I started to speed up the ship was shot and started to spin.

* * *

The city of Musutatu was enjoying a quiet morning, at least it was quiet until a burning fire ball soared over the city. Black smoke trailing from the object had brought more the a few curious heroes to the crash site outside the city, among these people is All Might, the world's number one Hero. As the man leaped from building to building to reach the crash sight people gawked at him from below.

The crash site was small compared to what it should have ben, a narrow trench with small fires burning on either side. At the end of it a craft sat burning as firefighters and Heroes put out the flames. All Might landing a crouching position in front of the Police chief. **"Need any help?"** He asked.

"The craft is to dangerous to approach as is right now, what I'm worried about is that if there was someone inside it, but... something is off. It just appeared over the city." The police chief said as All Might approached the craft. "I'd be careful."

**"That's why heroes like me exist. To take those risks."** The massive man walked to the metal door and pulled it open, black smoke billowed out of the door way as light foot steps and ragged coughing approached the opening. A orange skinned girl stumbled past the man, she didn't have hair rather a black and white stripped horn like growths. Her clothes were burned, torn and covered in dried blood splatters. She muttered under her breath as she walked away for a few steps before falling flat on her face.

* * *

I blinked a few times as I woke up, a blinding white light above me burning it's self into my head. I sat up and looked around the room I was in. There was a man in clothes similar to outfits I had seen on Coruscant, a white shirt, black trousers. He said something that I couldn't understand. I just cocked my head to one side as I looked at him. "Where am I?" I asked. This time he looked confused, did he not know galactic basic? I held out my hands and mimicked drawing. He handed me a plastic tube filled with ink and a few sheets of paper.

We tried to communicate via pictures but it was going no where, if we had a translator droid we would be able to communicate. And this is not because of the lack of quality for my drawing skills. He was clearly human, but something was off about him. I looked around the room and saw that my weapons were still with my stuff. I sighed in relief that I still had them. Looking back to I had a idea, I motioned for him to come closer, as he brought the chair closer to us, I held out my hands for him to hold.

He took my small hands with his. I closed my eyes and focused on the force, I felt his mind and slowly prodded it, at first he resisted, by as I let out another breath I found what I was looking for, the language he was speaking, I copied the information to my mind and pulled away.

"Where am I?" I asked. "What's the name of the planet?" I asked in his language as I let my hands fall.

"Your on the planet Earth, if you want to be more specific, the Milky Way galaxy." He said.

"I have never heard of either of these terms. How far am I from Coruscant?" I asked.

"Coruscant? Is that your home?" He asked.

"It's the Capitol of the Galactic Republic." I said as my pulled at my lekku.

"Never heard of a Galactic Republic. Where are you from?" He asked.

"I know I was born on my people's home world of Shili, before the Jedi took me in as a youngling. I lived as a Jedi knight in training since I was three. I'm fourteen now." I explained.

"And the blood on your clothes?" He asked.

"Master Quon was murdered, I barely escaped his killers." I let out a sad sigh while wiping a tear from my eye.

"What exactly is a Jedi?" He asked.

"Jedi are guardians, we balance the Force to keep balance in the Galaxy. The Force is life force, every living thing is connected to it. There are two side to the Force, the Light side, which we Jedi tap into, and the Dark side, which is forbidden." I scratched my wrist.

"Well thank you Miss...?"

"Haara Ken." I told him.

* * *

I sat in a room full of grown men. "A alien monk girl? We finally meet life from the stars and you are what crashes on our planet?" I had learned a lot of this world, including the quirks that people had.

"I'm sorry sir." I bowed.

"At least your respectful." he shook his head. "You made international news, so now we have to figure out what to do with you."

"I would like to continue helping people." I said as I looked at around the room.

"Perhaps enrolling in UA's Hero course will be a good path for you." A little white animal with a scar around a eye suggested.

"I disagree with you Nezu, it's clear to me that this girl could never hurt anyone." Another man said. "Miss. Ken, your people, the Togruta, what are they like?" he asked.

"Their fierce forest hunters. And I can hold my own in combat." I bowed as they dismissed me. Halfway down the hall way light foot steps caught my ear, I turned to see Nezu.

"The entrance exam is in four months, I'll have a teacher tutor you for the written exam." He walked with me.

"Thank you sir." I smiled at the furry creature, my stomach grumbling.

* * *

**Well tell me what you thought of it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me what you think of this story.**

* * *

**"Their fierce forest hunters. And I can hold my own in combat." I bowed as they dismissed me. Halfway down the hall way light foot steps caught my ear, I turned to see Nezu.**

**"The entrance exam is in four months, I'll have a teacher tutor you for the written exam." He walked with me.**

**"Thank you sir." I smiled at the furry creature, my stomach grumbling.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Entrance exam**

I made my way to UA's front gate, my light pike strapped across my back, my shoes scuffing on the ground, I walked past a green haired boy who had tripped over his own feet, a blank look etched on his face before he was saved by a brown haired girl, he floated off the ground. I made my way to the written exam, I felt rather comfortable with it, I had spent a lot of time studying after all.

After the two hour written exam I made my way to a large auditorium with the rest of the students, they didn't give me a second glance, and I thought back to the official public report about my crash, that I had escaped from a villains lair in his secret craft. Most people didn't give me a second look since that day, of course the governments and a few Heroes knew I was an alien, but I didn't really care if people knew. I took my seat and waited, soon a blonde man with the tallest hair I have ever seen stood in front of us. "Yeah! WELCOME TO UA! I AM YOUR ANNOUNCER PRESENT MIC! MAKE SOME NOISE!" No one made some noise. "Keeping it mellow, I dig it. So I am here to explain the practical exam. You will have ten minutes to destroy as many villain bots, of which there are three types." As he spoke the screen heind him lit up with animations of him with very robotic fights shown to us. "Each one is worth from one to three points. Your goal is to gain as many points as possible. Details are on your examinee cards."

I looked down at it and saw that I was in Battle Center D, and that there was something that made me raise what would be my eye brow, clearly marked was four types of faux villains. "Sir, clearly marked on our cards is four Faux villains. If this is a mistake on UA's part then this school isn't living up to it's reputation." A boy with blue hair and glasses stood up. "And you." He turned to the boy with green hair who sat a few rows below us, "Quite your muttering, it is distracting to the other students."

"You are the larger distraction, you brought the whole presentation to a halt." I said. "And so what if he is muttering, I can hear him from here and he has been strategizing this entire time. Instead of worrying about reputations he has his eyes set on his goal." The boys looked at me. "Now take your seat, we don't have all day." He sat down, fists clenched.

"Yes as I was saying, there is a forth villain bot, and it is worth zero points, a trap in each of the arenas to be avoided." Present Mic said. "NOW GO PLUS ULTRA AND DO YOUR ABSOULTE BEST!"

I made my way to battle center D's bus. A blonde boy shoved past me, "Out of my way." He growled as he glanced at me.

"I'm sorry." I smiled, "You must be strong to be here."

He stopped and grinned. "Your looking at the hero that will surpass All Might, if your lucky you may get to be my sidekick."

"Maybe. I'm Haara Ken." I slipped my wooden saber pike on my back. This boy was fascinating, his anger, fury, rage I could feel through the Force, yet... there was no darkness. The Jedi order had told me that these would lead to selfish people yet here he was trying to be a hero, someone who put his life on the line for others.

"Katsuki Bakugo, remember that name because I will be the strongest hero." He walked towards the bus for battle center C.

I sat near the back of the bus, scratching at my chin thinking of the teachings of the order, more specifically the code of the order, a code that I had lived by.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

My time on earth had taught me a few things, that this code was fundamentally flawed. But my master had lived and breathed this code, I couldn't just turn my back on his teachings. As I thought of my master my mind turned to my lost friend, Captain Aries. 'I miss you Aries.' I refused to think of the last time I had seen him. Rather turning back my mind to the first time we had met. It was on Naboo where I had first joined my master. A small Togruta girl being assigned to a giant of a Jedi Master Quon. He was a large human, nearly the size of All Might and his saber was the size of what would normally be a two handed saber.

I had walked into that command room and had a over sized clone helmet clunked onto my head full of orange gelatin. "Welcome to the Team Commander. I am Captain Aries." I couldn't help but laugh with the men as my master stood of to the side, stoic and silent yet a small smirk on his face.

I was brought out of the pleasant memory as the bus came to a stop. I stood up and walked out to the front gate with my Light pike slowly spinning it on my hand inactivated. My masters saber on my waist. **"Okay! Begin!"** Present Mic announced over the loudspeakers, this startled the other students, but I was moving before the doors had fully opened. It was a mock city, a concrete jungle. And Jungles were my environment be they made of wood, stone or metal. The first bot kill was mine as I swung from a wire my light pike slashing through it's neck, I used the force to smash three clankers to the ground, I wasn't counting points, just living in the thrill of the hunt. From building to building I leapt, my feet never touching the ground as I cut through bots with ease throwing them high and smashing them to the ground below.

I didn't leave much for the others in my wake, something that I heard all to well. "She is taking all the points!" I heard them complain. "At this rate I'll never get in with someone like her! Why dose she have a support item like that! It isn't fair!"

I spun around on a lamp post while squatting like a cat, taking a moment to feel out the Force signatures of the other examines. They had spread out in the mock city cleaning up what was left of the bots. I hadn't kept track of time either, had it been a minute since it had started? Or was it five? Then the ground shuddered as a massive booming foot step filled the air and a shadow fell over my back. The other examinees turn and ran for their lives. Slowly I turned to face the droid, it towered above the buildings.

'I am glad the Separatists never had anything like this.' I thought as it looked at me. 'I should run now... unless... ohhhhh that's the point of this bot.' it seemed so simple that I was embarrassed I hadn't put two and two together, 'They want to see how heroic we are.'

It's massive hand reached down towards me, steel creaking as I took in a breath and raised my arms, winds picking up as I called on my master to help from beyond the force. I had seen him do this once with a droid super carrier. "The size of the object is of no concern to the Force Haara. For it is with the Force that we live and breath, and we have that power." Slowly the automaton lifted into the air, a few inch's, then feet, then it floated high above the buildings. "For the pressure of life crushes all things artificial in time." My ears were assaulting with the screech of imploding metal. I set down the destroyed droid in a pile of scrap.

"Telekinesis? I thought she had a mutation type quirk? Maybe those growths on her head allow her to do that?" I heard people whisper as it was announced that the exam was over.

* * *

**There it's updated. Tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I spun around on a lamp post while squatting like a cat, taking a moment to feel out the Force signatures of the other examines. They had spread out in the mock city cleaning up what was left of the bots. I hadn't kept track of time either, had it been a minute since it had started? Or was it five? Then the ground shuddered as a massive booming foot step filled the air and a shadow fell over my back. The other examinees turn and ran for their lives. Slowly I turned to face the droid, it towered above the buildings.**

**'I am glad the Separatists never had anything like this.' I thought as it looked at me. 'I should run now... unless... ohhhhh that's the point of this bot.' it seemed so simple that I was embarrassed I hadn't put two and two together, 'They want to see how heroic we are.'**

**It's massive hand reached down towards me, steel creaking as I took in a breath and raised my arms, winds picking up as I called on my master to help from beyond the force. I had seen him do this once with a droid super carrier. "The size of the object is of no concern to the Force Haara. For it is with the Force that we live and breath, and we have that power." Slowly the automaton lifted into the air, a few inch's, then feet, then it floated high above the buildings. "For the pressure of life crushes all things artificial in time." My ears were assaulting with the screech of imploding metal. I set down the destroyed droid in a pile of scrap.**

**"Telekinesis? I thought she had a mutation type quirk? Maybe those growths on her head allow her to do that?" I heard people whisper as it was announced that the exam was over.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: 1-A**

I leaned back in the small apartment I lived in on my own for the last few months. In exchange for my master's ship I had been given enough money to live off of until I graduated, it had one bedroom, a small kitchen fully stocked with meats a bathroom and a living room. I hadn't bothered to decorate it, taking after my master's minimalist views. A simple bed, a tv, a computer and a couch. It wasn't what one would call spacious. I waited on the chicken to finish cooking, the smell of spicy meat filled the air. There was a knocking at my door. I got up and opened to see post man, his skin purple. "Hello I have a letter from UA. Congratulations by the way." He smiled as he handed me my letter.

"Thank you." I smiled back waving as he left. I set the letter down as I took out a tray of chicken legs, bright red with a spicy breading. I open the letter and a small metal disk fell out onto the floor in front of me as I settled down cross legged. A small LED blinked before it turned on, a image of All Might appeared. **"Hello Haara Ken, I am here to announce that you have been accepted into UA's Hero Course. You came in second for your year, a astounding fifty six Villain points, yet that wasn't all that you were graded on. There was a second purpose to the exam, as you were also graded on you actions, traits of heroism if you will, a total of twelve hero points were awarded to you. You passed the exam with a total of sixty eight points. And not only that you eliminated the villains without damaging the city, not something many of your fellow examinees can claim." **I sat there with the end of the chicken leg sticking out of my mouth. **"I, All Might, your future teacher, welcome you too you Hero journey." **I swallowed the meat I had in my mouth before taking another bite.

"A Hero Journey? Wonder how that will go?" I said between bites, the spicy food bursting in my mouth.

* * *

I walked towards UA, much like the day I had taken the entrance exam, but this time I wore a grey and green school uniform, a untied red cloth draped around my neck, I had nearly hung myself trying to tie it. My light pike's wooden handle banged on my back, the leather strap stretched from shoulder to hip and my masters lightsaber on my hip. I saw another UA student, a head of blonde hair resembling a small explosion made his way through the crowds of people. "Bakugo!" I called out as I ran up to his side.

"Oh, Ken was it? Here to look at the next top Hero?" He smirked as he walked along with me.

"Have anything to back that up? And call me Haara please."

"Well Haara, I got first place in the exam." He pointed his thumb at himself. "Seventy points."

"Sixty eight. I came in right behind you." He stared at me, "Don't worry, I'm not gunning for your spot."

"Ha, of course! I am the best after all!"

"Whatever you say." I smiled.

"Seeing as we are the top two, whats your quirk? I sweat a substance that I can explode on command, pretty amazing right?" He smiled.

"Of course it is, I have telekinetic and telepathic abilities. I simply call it Force. I can move objects, read minds and give subtle suggestions to people. I'm not to good with the telepathy part. I need complete silence and concentration for me to be any good with that part of my power." I smiled as we rounded a corner coming to UA. Sure he was a cocky guy that would piss off many people, but my master had taught me one thing, make strong allies and fast. It could mean the difference between life and death.

"Know what, I like you, you have a strong quirk, but know when you see a greater force then your own." We stepped onto UA soil and he turned to me. "Which class are you in? I'll be in class 1-A."

"I'm in 1-A." I said. "As the top two students in the exam we will have a lot of people after us, people that couldn't make it to the top." I knew how to talk to someone's ego without using the force to push them one way or another, and I wanted to know more about this young hero. "I know you don't need someone watching your back, but having the closest to you training to get stronger along with you would only make the odds of achieving your goal all the better."

"Looks like we will be training together then, top two huh? I like the sound of that. But you aren't aiming for the top?"

"Eh, I just want to help people, how better then aligning myself with the future number one hero?" I shrugged. "Either way we get what we want."

He smiled. "Well then lets get to class." His red eyes burned with determination.

We settled down in class, my seat not far from his, he kicked his feet up on the desk. "Is it really okay to do that?" I asked.

"Who cares? It's just a desk." He said shrugging, I try it my self, but growing up in the Jedi temple I had never tried anything even remotely like it, thank the force I had worn black tights under my skirt. My head hit the floor sending pain racing through my brain as it bounced around in my skull and my chair shot out from under me. "HA HA HAAH!" He laughed, "Have you never tried anything like that before?"

"The monks at the temple were quite strict when it came to stuff like this..." I said quietly.

Before he could ask me more a blue haired boy stood over me, his face shadowed and glasses gleaming. "Are you okay?" His serious voice filled my ears. Wait, I had seen him before. "Oh, your the girl from the auditorium, I am sorry for my behavior that day. I am Tenya Iida of Sohoo private middle school. I was more focused about reputations then the point of the exercise, and that people prepare in different ways." Before I could respond from the floor he saw that Bakugo had his feet up on the desk. "It's the first day and your already disrespecting school property! UA is the most prestigious school in the world!"

'So much about not worrying about reputations.' I thought as I got back into my seat, not leaning back this time, the door to the class room opened and a green haired bot walked in. And Bakugo glared past Iida at him. Was there some sort of past between them? Iida noticed the new student and I the realized it was the one who was mumbling during the presentation. "Why are you looking at that boy like you want to kill him?" I asked Bakugo.

"That's Deku, a quirkless weakling loser who managed to somehow get into UA's Hero course. We went to the same middle school. I doubt he'll last a week before being moved to the support or General studies programs while the person who deserves that spot gets moved up." I raised my eyebrow, quirkless weakling, yet through the Force he was brimming with... I would say strength but not with the Force, it was like it was multiple people were standing where he was.

"He's hiding something." I said as I turned back to Bakugo.

"Your damn right he is. I'll expose him for the fraud he is." A small explosion smoked in his hand as a brown haired girl surprised Deku from behind who turned red in the face.

The door opened once more and a man in a yellow zip up sleeping bag shuffled in, black hair framing a tired face. "Everyone sit down in your seats." He commanded, and I felt a wave on unease, in the class. "I am your homeroom teacher, you may call me Aizawa, and it took you twelve seconds to settle down, if you are to be Pro Heroes, then you have much to improve upon." He reminded me of some of the older Jedi Knights, tired and a harsh patience for the younglings games during training hours. He pulled from his yellow cocoon a hand full of blue gym clothes. "Put these on and meet me out in the training area." He stepped out of his sleeping bag.

"Uh Mr. Aizawa, what about orientation?" The brown haired girl asked.

"If you are more concerned about pointless ceremonies, then you are even more unfit to be heroes then I thought. My job is to prepare the next generation of heroes, show to me that you are ready to succeed." And with that he walked out of the room leaving many of us stunned.

"Well... that was a thing." a boy with purple balls on his head said.

* * *

**Well I should tell you who got the boot this time... and it wasn't Mineta this time, I can't justify snubbing him a third time. I decided that Hagakure just wouldn't make it in this time, I mean she isn't stronger then the average teen girl as far as I know, and I don't see how she managed to defeat or immobilize the villain bots and even when training in the cannon she struggles with pull ups. And she doesn't have much plot importance at all... and I'm anime only so no manga spoilers please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"He's hiding something." I said as I turned back to Bakugo.**

**"Your damn right he is. I'll expose him for the fraud he is." A small explosion smoked in his hand as a brown haired girl surprised Deku from behind who turned red in the face.**

**The door opened once more and a man in a yellow zip up sleeping bag shuffled in, black hair framing a tired face. "Everyone sit down in your seats." He commanded, and I felt a wave on unease, in the class. "I am your homeroom teacher, you may call me Aizawa, and it took you twelve seconds to settle down, if you are to be Pro Heroes, then you have much to improve upon." He reminded me of some of the older Jedi Knights, tired and a harsh patience for the younglings games during training hours. He pulled from his yellow cocoon a hand full of blue gym clothes. "Put these on and meet me out in the training area." He stepped out of his sleeping bag.**

**"Uh Mr. Aizawa, what about orientation?" The brown haired girl asked.**

**"If you are more concerned about pointless ceremonies, then you are even more unfit to be heroes then I thought. My job is to prepare the next generation of heroes, show to me that you are ready to succeed." And with that he walked out of the room leaving many of us stunned.**

**"Well... that was a thing." a boy with purple balls on his head said.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Quirk Testing**

I quickly got changed and headed outside to the training yard, I wasn't a fan of the blue gym clothes and shoes. But I put up with it. Outside I stood next to the rest of the students, closest to Bakugo. "Okay we are doing quirk apprehensions." Aizawa said as he looked at us. "In order to know where you stand power wise. Bakugo what was your furthest softball throw in middle school?"

"Seventy three meters I think." He said.

"Throw this ball but use your quirk as well." Aizawa handed him a softball.

"Okay." He stepped up to the pitchers plate and pulled back his arm. "DIE!" He bellowed as he threw the ball with a massive explosion, the wind blew at my clothes.

"Die?" A few of the other students asked.

Aizawa held up a device and it showed... "Seven hundred and forty eight meters. You see the public school system has kept on acting like all quirks are equal, but they aren't. If you are to be heroes we need to know just what you can do."

"Yeah that looks like fun." A girl with black and gold eyes, horns, pink hair and skin cheered.

"We get to use our quirks as much as we want. This will be amazing." A red haired boy said to a blonde one.

"You think this will be fun?" Aizawa glared shutting them up. "You won't be goofing off, in fact who ever comes in last will be expelled."

"Hey we only just got here, sending us home because we aren't strong yet is fair!" The brown haired girl said, I had learned her name was Uraraka.

"Fair? Are villains fair? Are natural disasters fair? If you truly want your dreams to come true then you must take it." He glared at her making her back up.

'He has a point.' I thought before we made our way to the sprinting track. I was paired with Jiro. "Do your best." I said. "Because I won't hold back."

"Neither will I." She smiled. I dropped into a runners start and as soon as it was called I burst forward, long powerful strides that allowed me to cross the finish line in...

"Three point nine seconds. And Jiro has four point five, respectable." Everyone else finished up. Bakugo kept on glaring at Deku who did okay on the test sprint,

We went through the side jumps, grip strength, push ups, and a long jump which I did amazing in outdoing Bakugo who had used his explosions to propel him self. I didn't really pay attention to the others scores. Soon it was time for the rest of us to do the soft ball throw. Uraraka well she threw the ball into space with her zero gravity quirk. Next was me, I used the force to throw it as far and as high as I could. It sailed away, until it was out of my range. "Four kilometers, you have a impressive range on your quirk Ken." Aizawa said. "Next up is Izuku Midoriya." Deku stepped up, pulled back his arm and my eyes widened as his presence in the force surged, over flowing and his arm glowed red a veins of power flowed over the limp. And the other Force signatures in him grew.

And he threw the ball... a short seventy meters. "What the my quirk?" He said.

"I erased your quirk to prevent you from destroying your arm like you did in the exam." Aizawa said his eyes glowing red as his hair floated around his head, his grey scarf floating as well. A pair of googles hung around his neck.

"Erased? Wait those googles your the Eraser Hero: Eraserhead." Deku said.

"You thought that with your quirk that you could get away with breaking your arm hear a counting on this one score to pass. You don't deserve your place in this academy. Now try again and break your arm." He tossed him the ball.

Deku turned back to the field, a look of determination on his face, this time he pulled his arm back, yet he didn't use his quirk. Then for a split second his power surged, but it was concentrated, had I blinked I would have missed it, it was focused on his finger. "SMASH!" He yelled as he threw the ball, shock waves blasting the air and dust into our faces. "Mr. Aizawa... I can still use my arm." He grinned.

"DAMN IT DEKU! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THIS!" I grabbed Bakugo's shoulder before he could attack him.

"Kacchan…" Deku said as if trying to find a way to explain it... but I was certain now, I felt eight other Force signatures in him. He was defiantly hiding something.

"Bakugo, it isn't worth it." I said. "I don't know the past between you two but he defiantly had gotten help before coming here." I said to him. "Something is off about his quirk... it isn't sitting right with me." I said quietly.

"What do you mean? You able to sense people power with your Quirk?" He asked as we moved to the next area trailing behind everyone else.

"It's strange, it's like... there's eight more people standing where he is each holding onto him... I don't understand it." I said. "His quirk doesn't work the way he says it dose. At least on some level."

"That doesn't make any sense." He said.

"Well this is the first time I have encountered anything like it all right. Maybe we should just as him about it?" I asked.

"No, I will show him that even with his Quirk he's still weaker then me." Bakugo ground his teeth. "I'll be the number one Hero, not him."

We finished up the tests which had a long distance run and sit ups and few more. "Okay here are your results." Aizawa said as he turned his pone to us, Bakugo was in first place, Todoroki in second and me in third. 'Wait who was Todoroki? Right the guy with ice powers and the half red half white hair and the burn scar. He is so quiet I hadn't noticed him.' I looked at him, 'He's one of the recommended students.'

"I'm in last." Deku said shattered.

"Go to the nurses office and get that finger fixed up. I'll see you in class tomorrow, all of you." Aizawa said.

"Wait... I'm not expelled?" Deku asked.

"No it was a logical deception to get you fired up, for you to do your best." The teacher said as he walked off.

"Oh, you guys hadn't figured it out?" A girl with black hair tied up in a large pony tail said. "Maybe I should have said something."

"Let's get going Haara." Bakugo said. "These extras are lame."

We got changed in our respective change rooms and met up in front of the school. I walked up to him as he glared up at the school. "Still thinking of Deku?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I wanted to ask you something, in the classroom you said that the monks at the temple were strict about how you sat? Was your family religious?" He asked.

'Shit, I said that out loud.' I kicked my self in my head, "I never knew my parents, or at least I haven't seen them since I was three. I was given to a reclusive temple with people with the same type of Quirk as me to train my quirk, a few months ago the temple was attacked by villains, I was away with Master Quon as he was training me as his Padawan or apprentice when it happened, but we weren't spared as we were also attacked." I placed my hand on my master's lightsaber hilt. "He gave his life so that I could live." I wiped away a tear as sour memories came to the forefront of my mind.

"Those villains had not guts if they felt they had to attack peaceful monks. I'll kill them if I ever see them." He snarled.

"Thanks." I smiled, "But I doubt they will ever be brought to justice. And revenge would only bring more bloodshed." I said. "And it isn't any of your concern."

"That won't stop me, villains are villains. And a hero can't just turn away from that." He fumed.

"Well I can't stop you." I shrugged.

We walked in silence for a bit before we split away. "See you tomorrow Monk Girl." He smiled at me.

"Sure thing Kacchan." I teased, and a slight red tinge flared up on his face.

"Whatever, get going." He turned and left as I made my way to my apartment.

* * *

**And done. I think that was a pretty good chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**'Shit, I said that out loud.' I kicked my self in my head, "I never knew my parents, or at least I haven't seen them since I was three. I was given to a reclusive temple with people with the same type of Quirk as me to train my quirk, a few months ago the temple was attacked by villains, I was away with Master Quon as he was training me as his Padawan or apprentice when it happened, but we weren't spared as we were also attacked." I placed my hand on my master's lightsaber hilt. "He gave his life so that I could live." I wiped away a tear as sour memories came to the forefront of my mind.**

**"Those villains had not guts if they felt they had to attack peaceful monks. I'll kill them if I ever see them." He snarled.**

**"Thanks." I smiled, "But I doubt they will ever be brought to justice. And revenge would only bring more bloodshed." I said. "And it isn't any of your concern."**

**"That won't stop me, villains are villains. And a hero can't just turn away from that." He fumed.**

**"Well I can't stop you." I shrugged.**

**We walked in silence for a bit before we split away. "See you tomorrow Monk Girl." He smiled at me.**

**"Sure thing Kacchan." I teased, and a slight red tinge flared up on his face.**

**"Whatever, get going." He turned and left as I made my way to my apartment.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: All Might**

I waited at a corner for Bakugo, spinning my light pike up in the air and catching it. "Why do you carry that stick around anyways?" Bakugo asked as he walked up to me. "It have something to do with the temple Monk Girl?"

The button for my the light pike was disguised as a knot in the wood, I pressed it and the yellow plasma blade shot out of the end of the handle. "Yes." Before quickly deactivating it. "This is my light pike."

"That only gives me more questions." He shook his head.

"Most of them carried sword versions, called light sabers, most are blue or green, Master Windu though had a purple one, my yellow blade is mainly used by our members when they take up guard positions with dual ended folders, but my more energetic and acrobatic form of fighting allows me to be a bit more unorthodox." I vaulted myself so that my body was held up by my palm on the end of the wooden staff, using the force to keep my skirt from giving the boy even more of a show. "Master Kenobi once said I would end up stuck atop a tree if given the chance. I think it was a compliment." I fell back to my feet.

"So what, your some sort of warrior monk?" He asked as we walked together.

"In a way I guess, but the order was always hands off with everything. They would only get involved if they had too. That and the rules never really made sense to me." I said, "We weren't allowed to make meaningful relationships out side of elder and student. It was a place of calm mediation and training so I guess that makes sense. Jedi will be Jedi I guess." I shrugged.

"Huh, sounds weird." He shrugged, but he kept his eye on me.

* * *

The day passed by relatively quickly, soon it was time for Hero training. "You think All Might will be teaching this class?" I asked Bakugo.

"Well what other class would the number one hero would be teaching?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just think that his time would be better spent training the third years. They would get more out of it then us." I said. Just then the door burst open and when I sensed the man in the door before I looked at him. 'He's just like Deku.' I felt many of the same Force signatures as Deku, but... weaker? 'Could he have passed his power onto Deku?'

**"I am HERE! Entering the room like a Hero!" **All Might announced, a large cape covered his broad shoulders. Red and blue skin tight fabric stretched over his mass. The room erupted into a storm of mutterings. With high knees he walked to the front of the class. **"I am your hero training instructor, and I am here the show you the hero 101." **His smile was infectious. **"Today we will be getting right into it with simulated urban combat training, but first..."** He clicked a small key fob and three sections of the wall opened revealing cases with our class numbers on them. **"A hero needs a costume."**

I grabbed my case and walked with the rest of the girls to the change room. Most of them wore skin tight bodysuits, Jiro and I being exceptions. I had requested a modified version of the Jedi robes, a homage to my people hunter lifestyle. I covered my legs with black bandage wraps that went all the way up to spandex bottoms hidden by the red woolen robes loosely tied at my waist, my chest bound with black cloth under the robes and my midriff was exposed, the robes didn't have sleeves as I found they got in the way, instead they had black wraps all the way up contrasting with my yellow orange skin. On my back was the Jedi insignia in white, I clicked my master's lightsaber onto my belt before I slung my light pike over my shoulder. My bare feet felt relived outside of the flats I had been wearing. "Haara, you look so cool." Ashido said as she pulled on her vest.

"I just wanted something comfortable, and easy to move in." I said as I stretched out making sure I had my full range of movement. "Makes climbing things easy."

"I see, stylish and effective." Yaoyoraozu nodded. "Well ladies we should get going."

We walked out and made our way to Battle Ground B. **"Ladies and Gentlemen, The costume is a important part of any hero, and look and behold, you are living proof of that." **

Deku talked with Uraraka while I passed him, he seemed flustered for some reason. "That is a... interesting look Kacchan." I looked the hero in training up and down. He had a metal neck brace, black shirt with a red X on his chest, baggy pants with metal knee pads, combat boots. But the most notable features of his costume was the gauntlets, shaped like giant grenades. He had a jagged black mask that gave him a almost villainous look. "But it suits you."

"Thanks, you are really going with the warrior monk look huh?" He punched me in the shoulder, I shoved him back while laughing, he reminded me of... no don't think about that. I hid my emotions with a quick swallow. His red eyes had me almost transfixed. I didn't even know humans could have eye's that color naturally.

"Yeah, I mean that is what I am." I laughed it off. "Come on we should pay attention to the soon to be former Symbol of Peace." I said while poking him.

"Alright." He turned to the teacher. I glanced behind me at Deku, who had also turned his attention to All Might, his green costume had two parts that stuck up from his mask. A clear homage to All Might.

'I have to know, what is the connection between those two?' The boy had captured my inquisitive nature, yet I felt I couldn't just ask him.

**"Everyone gather round as I said we will be doing Urban Battles." **All Might said over the crowd.

"Will we be fight bots like the exam?"

"If we fail do we have to worry about being expelled?"

"Dose this cape look magnifique?"

**"I wasn't done. Most urban combat isn't open air, instead you will be running a simulation battle between two teams. One Hero the other Villain, You will be paired up into ten teams of two. One team will be the villains protecting a weapon objective. The other team will be the Heroes, who mission will be to capture the villains or recover the objective." **All Might explained as he handed out lots for the teams.

I pulled mine and looked to Bakugo, "Team D?" I asked.

"Well don't hold me back." He rolled his eyes.

"If you can keep up, Kacchan." I poked him with my light pike. "So should I let you do all the hard work?" I teased.

"Oh you wish!" He shoved my face away. "You better not just sit around."

All Might pulled from two boxes two lettered teams, we were to be the Villains to...

**"Team A of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka, will be facing team D of Katsuki Bakugo and Haara Ken."**

* * *

**Gonna play some Skyrim for a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**That was quite the play session... hah... ha ha… don't kill me.**

* * *

**"I wasn't done. Most urban combat isn't open air, instead you will be running a simulation battle between two teams. One Hero the other Villain, You will be paired up into ten teams of two. One team will be the villains protecting a weapon objective. The other team will be the Heroes, who mission will be to capture the villains or recover the objective." All Might explained as he handed out lots for the teams.**

**I pulled mine and looked to Bakugo, "Team D?" I asked.**

**"Well don't hold me back." He rolled his eyes.**

**"If you can keep up, Kacchan." I poked him with my light pike. "So should I let you do all the hard work?" I teased.**

**"Oh you wish!" He shoved my face away. "You better not just sit around."**

**All Might pulled from two boxes two lettered teams, we were to be the Villains to...**

**"Team A of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka, will be facing team D of Katsuki Bakugo and Haara Ken."**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Battle Trial**

I stood in the building as Bakugo stretched out his legs. "Damn Deku... how did he get a quirk?" He growled.

"I don't know but... it has something to do with All Might. The presence the two give off... it's just too similar." I said, his strange presence was outside the building.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Do I look like a liar?" I threw my arms out. "I don't care about your... whatever it is between you two, but he is hiding something." I sighed. "I am guessing you are going after him?" I asked.

"And what you going to stop me?" He asked.

I looked back at the bomb and smirked as I slung off my staff. "The best defense is a good offense. I'll hang back here, let the girl get to me, I will handle her." I rested in against the wall and took of my master's lightsaber and hooked it onto the leather strap. "I can't really use these with out seriously hurting her." I then turned around moved all the loose stuff in the room with force into a neat plie with the bomb on the top pushed into the far corner.

"That is seriously freaky." He smirked. "But I guess it's cool."

"Why thank you." I graciously bowed to him and we both had a good laugh.

"Shut up monk girl." He smiled back, his crimson red eyes framed by his black jagged mask similar to a explosion. The large gauntlets on his arms seemed to suit him quite well.

I sat down and started to meditate floating up in the air as I did so. My eyes closing as I followed Bakugo, the sound of his foot steps filling my head. Izuku and his strange quirk acting as a beacon that nearly covered up Uraraka. I followed the three of them as they made their way though the building. I reached out to Bakugo with my mind. 'Go left.'

"The hell!? Who said that!?" He shouted in surprise.

'Shh, it's me, and don't shout. It'll break my concentration.' I scolded him, 'Just think and I will hear it.'

'Ugh, it's weird having you in my head.' He thought. 'Just don't go digging.'

"I'm not that good with that kind of thing... I always fell asleep during master Yoda's lessons as a kid...' I remembered the old grandmaster... unknowingly sending a mental image to Bakugo.

'He is a little green man...' he said.

'Oh...I'm sorry, didn't mean to send that... like I said... not...' And my concentration was broken... 'Well... I could have sent worse things to him... I guess.'

I went back to mediating and waited, the explosions that Bakugo used shook the building. I could feel them fighting on the floors below me. Well Bakugo was fighting with everything he had, Izuku had yet to use his quirk. I could also sense Uraraka running up the stairs. Getting closer. I smirked as I reached out to her mind. It was harder with the bangs that rumbled the building but I felt her mind and started to read the very edge of it. Base line personality was the best I could with the amount I could focus. But I could subtly push her towards me. Slowly I heard her footsteps enter the room.

I cracked open a eye and looked as she peaked out from behind a pillar. I landed on my feet and put my hands up. "I know you are here Uraraka." I said as I thrust out my hand with a open palm. The force came to me with ease. She was thrown back onto the wall. Her face mask helmet came off as she slid to the ground. I closed my hand and pulled it towards me making her fly towards me as I threw a punch that connected with her temple as she flew at me. She landed on the ground putting a hand to where I had hit her. Blood trickled down her face and hair in a steady flow.

"How..." She got to her feet as the whole structure shook. I held my ground as she stumbled on uneasy feet. I spun around as she barely caught her self bringing my foot up high driving it into the same side of her head and she dropped faster then a sack of potatoes.

'Bakugo, I have knocked her out. What is happening with the other one?' I called out, and all I got was a wave of anger and frustration. 'Right...'

I reached out to Izuku, his mind was focused on his battle with Bakugo. It was easy to slip in without him noticing and while I couldn't go too deep I could see what he was planning. He threw a punch upwards empowered by his quirk... right under where I was standing.

I retreated from his mind and threw down both my hands as the ground under me exploded form the air pressure of the attack. Uraraka was thrown to the corner of the room.

I retreated from his mind and threw down both my hands as the ground under me exploded form the air pressure of the attack. Uraraka was thrown to the corner of the room. The cement and metal bars were thrown up in the air around me until the wind changed direction downwards. All the rubble was thrown down at the pair, Bakugo had time to jump back as steel rebar stuck in the ground around him followed by a next to artillery bombardment of the concrete rubble throwing up a massive dust cloud in the room. I threw out my hand and my light pike shot to my hand as I landed lightly in front of Izuku.

"It's over." I said as the dust cleared, his eyes wide with fear. His arms destroyed from both his own quirk and Bakugo's attack. His shaky green eyes focused on me as I put up a hand and waved it in front of his face. "You will yield."

"I... I... I yield." He fell to his knees as the trail was completed.

**"Villain team wins." **All Might announced.

"I didn't need your help." Bakugo growled.

I looked around the room, unable to tell what he had done and what had been me. "Of course not, and I wouldn't say I was helping you, more off he put me in danger and I retaliated." I smiled.

"Hmph. At least we won." He said as we left, leaving the medical staff to attend to Izuku and Uraraka. "What did you do to Round face?"

"Knocked her out with ease, she has not trained to fight a day in her life." I said as I spun my light pike around my arm.

He chuckled. "Damn Extras thought they had a chance!" He laughed as he gave me a light punch in the shoulder. "Looks like we won't have that much of an issue here. I don't even know why I cared he hid that quirk all this time. He is still a worthless Deku."

"You never know. I would like some sort of challenge at least." I said. "Gives us a reason to get even better." I said.

"What ever you say Monk girl." He laughed as we entered the viewing area as Momo finished up her assessment for the class of our fight with the rest of class.

**"The MVP of the Match was Haara Ken, for her incredible skill with her quirk. Her quick thinking saved her classmate from harms way despite she was on the opposite team." **All Might said before the lesson continued.

Nothing amazing happened until it reached the recommendation student Shoto Todoroki. After his partner located the bomb with his mutation quirk that turned his arms into tentacles that could change the body part that was on the end of them. Shoto simply stepped out with his left foot and ice started to cover the whole building. The villains Ojiro and Iida were frozen to the floor, ice encasing them half way up their legs. As Shoto walked into the bomb room Iida broke free from the ice with his engine quirk only for Todoroki to freeze fully in ice locking him in place mid kick. He said something before he touched the bomb.

"Looks like we have the challenge." I said to Bakugo.

"Recommended bastard... that look, he knows he his holding back and he doesn't care." Bakugo growled. The screen showed as the ice steamed as it heated up melting away.

'Heat and cold... interesting...' I thought. 'He has a powerful ability, but his presence in the force is one of internal turmoil. Curious.' I held my chin observing quietly as each team went, marking their strengths and weaknesses. 'I'll have to keep that Mineta under watch... he seems too interested in his partner.' I thought.

Soon the day ended as we stood in front of the school as we walked silently. "That was pretty damn cool what you did earlier." He said.

"I'm not cool, I'm just a monk that had few options on where to go." I said as I pulled at my lekku. "Well see you tomorrow." I waved to him as I went to leave.

"Sure thing Monk girl." He said before turning around to look at Izuku who had run up to him. I had already rounded out of the gate.

* * *

**Hey... please don't kill me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing amazing happened until it reached the recommendation student Shoto Todoroki. After his partner located the bomb with his mutation quirk that turned his arms into tentacles that could change the body part that was on the end of them. Shoto simply stepped out with his left foot and ice started to cover the whole building. The villains Ojiro and Iida were frozen to the floor, ice encasing them half way up their legs. As Shoto walked into the bomb room Iida broke free from the ice with his engine quirk only for Todoroki to freeze fully in ice locking him in place mid kick. He said something before he touched the bomb.**

**"Looks like we have the challenge." I said to Bakugo.**

**"Recommended bastard... that look, he knows he his holding back and he doesn't care." Bakugo growled. The screen showed as the ice steamed as it heated up melting away.**

**'Heat and cold... interesting...' I thought. 'He has a powerful ability, but his presence in the force is one of internal turmoil. Curious.' I held my chin observing quietly as each team went, marking their strengths and weaknesses. 'I'll have to keep that Mineta under watch... he seems too interested in his partner.' I thought.**

**Soon the day ended as we stood in front of the school as we walked silently. "That was pretty damn cool what you did earlier." He said.**

**"I'm not cool, I'm just a monk that had few options on where to go." I said as I pulled at my lekku. "Well see you tomorrow." I waved to him as I went to leave.**

**"Sure thing Monk girl." He said before turning around to look at Izuku who had run up to him. I had already rounded out of the gate.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Media**

I walked to school like I did everyday meeting up with Bakugo on the way. We made small chit chat, nothing special. "Why don't you leave your weapons at the school?" He asked.

"Oh, I a Jedi's weapon is their responsibility. Our lifeline. If we lose it then it is a great disgrace." I spun my light pike on my hand as we walked, the smooth wood comfortably rolling on my skin. "We are trained in one of six form of combat, I excelled in Form Six Niman, though Master Quon was a traditionalist, forms one and two he excelled in. I will admit... they weren't my strongest points in my training, much like my telepathic powers. I have much to grow in those areas. Probably why he took me on as his padawan."

"You seemed quite capable yesterday." He said.

"As soon as the explosions started my focus was getting broken all the time. I lost track of you a few times." I rubbed the back of my head.

He just nodded. "Still, it was cool, no matter what you say." I he slapped me on the back as we rounded the corner and found ourselves face to face with a large crowd of journalists accosting students for news about All Might. We hung back as Deku was pulled away from them by Aizawa. "Tsk. media."

I looked around and spotted a tree that's branches went over the fence. "Lets go this way." I said as I leaped up pulling myself up before lowering down my light pike. "Grab on."

"There is no way you are strong enough to pull me up." He crossed his arms as he looked up at me, a slight blush on his face for some reason.

"Oh would you look at that, the media spotted you." I said as the Journalists turned to us. "I'm stronger then I look." I said as he took hold of the weapon and I pulled him up grabbing his hand to give him a hand up. "See, now let's go." I said as I leaped onto the fence then to another tree Bakugo following close behind, when he landed on the branch it snapped as he stumbled forward crashing into me as we fell on the soft green grass below us. I landed with a soft thud with my eyes shut, but I didn't feel the grass on me. In fact something warm and... comforting was holding me.

"You okay?" Bakugo asked as I slowly opened my eyes... his arms wrapped around me... those blood red crimson eyes were so close... "Your turning red... are you okay?"

I pushed my self off of him, "Hahha I'm fine... just fine." I laughed it off my heart bouncing all over the place. 'No, no, no, The code remember the code.' I thought to myself. "Thanks for catching me." I fixed my clothes looking everywhere but him.

"Perhaps next time you two shouldn't try something so stupid." I nearly jumped back to the Jedi temple by the sound of Aizawa behind me. I had been so distracted I hadn't even heard him. "Get to class you two."

"Yes sir!" I grabbed Bakugo by the wrist as he was standing up and ran all the way to the class room. 'Why did I do that! Let go you idiot!'

I stood in front of the door and let go of him as I was stoically freaking out. "Well... that was a thing." He said. "Maybe you shouldn't be climbing trees like that."

I remained silent as we walked into the room and I tried to force all the thoughts of Bakugo out of my head. Soon Mr. Aizawa was at the head of the class. "Today, you will be deciding on something that will affect the rest of your time here at UA." The whole class held their breath. "You are choosing a class rep."

I leaned back as everyone talked about how they should chose it, I didn't know why this was important. "Everyone, we should put it to a vote, who ever has the most wins." Iida stood up. Soon enough we put our votes in a small bin. I quickly wrote down for... I actually didn't who to vote for. I shrugged and voted for Bakugo. It would be entertaining to see him in that situation.

"Psst hey, cutie." I looked over at Mineta, he gave me chills as he smirked at me. "How did you get so..." Before he was cut off by Bakugo.

"Hey, ball head, keep your hands to your self." Bakugo glared at him.

"Oh, come on. I'm just trying to be nice." He protested.

"I know what you are thinking. Don't try anything." Bakugo growled.

The short ball head student backed off. Soon we had the results of the vote were in, Midoriya with three, Momo with two, Bakugo and I along with the rest with one. "ALL RIGHT WHO VOTED FOR THE NERD!" He exploded, but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter." I said as Izuku and Momo stepped up to the front of the class. She stood quite stoically, he was... a nervous wreck.

"Tsk... I don't what he dose." He looked away from me.

"Except you clearly do." I said before the lunch bell was rung. I went with and we sat down, I had a plat full of meats.

He was quite for a little while. "Is that all you eat? Not exactly what I thought a monk would eat." He said.

"Oh, my quirk makes it that I am completely carnivorous. Most of us had normal diets." I said with a slight blush. "I guess to most it is strange, just eating meats. I do eat some plants, but most don't sit well with me."

"Hey, if it's because of your quirk, then there isn't much to be done about it." He chuckled. "Who do you think voted for me?" He asked.

"Oh, I did, I kind of wanted see how you would handle the position. Mostly to get a few laughs out of it." I hid a small smirk as I thought he was going to explode. But instead he laughed.

"Of course that would be the reason." He shook his head. "I voted for you as well, you do seem like you would be able to handle it."

"Oh no, I'm horrible with managing anything. Even myself. I would so often be late to my lessons at the temple. Or I would miss water the temple garden." I tried to wave it off. 'What is wrong with me! He's the exact opposite of you! And you are Jedi Padawan! This is wrong! He is just a oddity, full of anger, yet wants to do the right thing. Nothing more.' My mind was battling with it's self.

"Something wrong? You turned bright red?" He asked.

"Oh! It's..." Before I could come up with an excuse the alarm started blaring.

"UA Grounds have been compromised. Please make your way to the evacuation area calmly." The Pa system announced... which had the opposite effect. We got picked up in a wave of panicking students.

"These idiots will get someone hurt." Bakugo growled as we got shoved around I held onto his arm as to not get separated. I shoved from behind and crashed into him, our faces turning bright red at the same time.

"Your right... what is even happening?" I tried to reach out with the force, but with all the shouting and shoving I couldn't focus. "It's no use I can't focus!"

"I have no idea!" He shouted over the crowd. "ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN!" he brought up his hand to use his quirk but I grabbed it to stop him. "What are you doing!?"

"That will only cause more panic!" I shouted as I was shoved again.

"Then, what can we do?!" He yelled just as Iida shot over the crowd, his quirk sending him spiraling through the air and hitting the wall over the door way.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! IT'S A FALSE ALARM! THE PRESS HAVE MADE THEIR WAY ONTO UA GROUNDS! RETURN TO YOUR SEATS CALMLY! THE TEACHERS HAVE IT HANDLED!"

Slowly the crowd dispersed, and I let out a sigh... until I realized I was still holding onto Bakugo. I quickly let go. "Well, at least one idiot was able to do something." He said looking away from me.

"Oh, uh right..." I said. before the bell rang. "We should get to class." I took one step and froze, my heart in my throat. 'What... is that... it feels... evil.' and just as quickly I had felt the disturbance it was gone.

"Hey, Monk Girl, you coming?" Bakugo snapped his fingers in front of my face snapping me out of it.

* * *

"You get what we needed?" A blue haired man with a disembodied hand on his face asked a hooded figure in a rather polished, yet still dingy by atmosphere bar.

"Of course... what do you take me for?" Said the hooded figure, robe flowing down back over their shoulders revealing a black and red suit, a masculine voice that flowed like honey. He tipped is head back, red ringed yellow eyes glowed in the darkness as a gloved hand hung by a silver cylinder hung on his belt. "I know when we will attack." The hand rose to fix a red tie.

"Dark Jedi, you have served us well." The two turned to a static filled screen, the voice of a man congratulating their ally.

"I just seek entertainment. This world has been stagnant. Uneventful. Lazy." The Dark Jedi laughed. "I wonder, will this bring about real change?"

* * *

**Hello. New chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"You get what we needed?" A blue haired man with a disembodied hand on his face asked a hooded figure in a rather polished, yet still dingy by atmosphere bar.**

**"Of course... what do you take me for?" Said the hooded figure, robe flowing down back over their shoulders revealing a black and red suit, a masculine voice that flowed like honey. He tipped is head back, red ringed yellow eyes glowed in the darkness as a gloved hand hung by a silver cylinder hung on his belt. "I know when we will attack." The hand rose to fix a red tie.**

**"Dark Jedi, you have served us well." The two turned to a static filled screen, the voice of a man congratulating their ally.**

**"I just seek entertainment. This world has been stagnant. Uneventful. Lazy." The Dark Jedi laughed. "I wonder, will this bring about real change?"**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The USJ**

I sat in the class going over notes as we waited for class to start. I looked up at Bakugo as he did the same, before looking back at my papers. 'No, no, no.' I thought as the door to the class opened and Aizawa walked in. His usual tired look having not changed at all.

"All right class, listen up. Today we have a special lesson for you today. Me, All Might and another teacher are going to be instructing you. It is a off campus facility so we will be taking a bus, and you can wear your hero costumes, but know they might limit your quirks as you aren't used to them yet." He said as he activated the case compartments. We grabbed our cases and went to go get changed.

I made my way out to the bus and stood around awkwardly until Bakugo came out. "Monk Girl." He said as he gave me a light tap on the shoulder. "You alright? You've been acting strange since yesterday."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just... it's nothing." I twisted the Padawan beads, physically reminding me of my responsibilities as a Jedi.

"Oh, okay, whatever." He shrugged and we stood awkwardly together, until the bus arrived and Iida called for everyone to get on.

'Don't get attached, not like last time. Not like last time. It'll just hurt both of us.' I kept on telling myself. But as I sat on the bus watching my classmates banter nad have fun...

'You are one greedy Jedi.' His voice echoed in my head. 'This is the end of our friendship.'

'Shut up... no it wasn't...' I swallowed hard trying to keep my guilt down. 'Get out of my head.' I told myself.

I didn't even try to stop Bakugo from yelling at Tsu and Kaminari.

'Aries... I'm...' I didn't have time to finish the thought as we arrived at the facility. A large domed structure surrounded by well kept grounds.

We unloaded from the bus and watched as a person wearing a large white suit that covered their whole body, with a black domed helmet. It fit over them like a large coat. The fingers of the gloves were capped off. Aizawa walked to them, my hearing picking up their conversation. "Thirteen, where is All Might?" He asked, "He was supposed to be waiting here for you."

"He spent the morning stopping crimes. He couldn't make it." She held up three fingers to Aizawa.

Aizawa sighed. "That man, he has more important duties right now. We'll make due."

'Three? Three what?' I wondered.

"It's Thirteen, the Space hero known for her rescue work!" Izuku had a notebook out and was taking down notes... again.

Thirteen then turned her attention to us, "Hello students!" She greeted us. "There has been a change of plans, due to a delay, All Might won't be joining us." She said much to the disappointment of the class. "However we will make due. Welcome to this facility that I had built to train the future of heroes. The Unforeseen Simulation Joint of UA. I call it the USJ." She said proudly. "Now if you would follow me."

Inside the heavy steel door was a massive space with different section divided by paved walk ways. Flood zone, rock and mud slides, a small forest, rain, urban disaster zones. 'This place is like the clone training center on Kamino.' I thought as I looked around. If there was disaster area that could be recreated it has been. The sheer size of building looked as if it could have it's own weather system. Bright lights shone down upon us.

"Now, this place is to train you to use your quirks in rescue situation safely. Many quirk, if mishandled have the ability to kill. My own quirk, Black Hole allows me to suck up matter, including people. I had to train my self to use it safely." She explained continuing onto hw we would be training... but then I felt a dark ripple in the force...

I stumbled Bakugo catching me as I held my head. "Damn it, Haara, I asked if you were okay."

"Something... is coming... dark... over there." I pointed at the central plaza at the bottom of the USJ. A park purple mist formed and expanded, people emerging, mutation quirk making them look inhuman. Hunched over. Smirking evilly. Finally three last figure stepped from the mist. A blue haired man with hands holding onto his head, neck, shoulders, arms and sides. A massive muscular beaked beast with exposed brains, a wild monstrous look to it's eyes... and a well dress man, face hidden by a cloak's hood, worn like a cape over his shoulders, black suit jacket, black pants, black shirt, red tie, red rose pinned to his lapel and black gloves. He looked up at... me, red ringed yellow eyes smiled at me.

"Well... that is a surprise... I wasn't sure when I got the information but I had felt a Force user." He said to his compatriots, but his voice carried up to me. "So young and... innocent." It was like if honey had a voice. Far too sweet and kind. I felt his presence over whelming me.

I was shaken by Bakugo. "Snap out of it! We have to go!" He pulled me along but when we turned around the mist was there again. Glowing yellow eyes looked us over I heard fighting behind me. Aizawa was gone, he was defending us.

"Hello students, we can't allow you to leave." The mist condensed into the rough shape of a man. "We are the League of Villains. And we were under the impression that All Might was here."

Then the dark suited man stepped out of him. "Well not that it matters. He'll arrive soon enough. Why I feel that he is on his way right now, but nowhere fast enough to save you." He pulled a clip on his cloak and let it fall to the ground. Black and grey hair neatly combed and styled framed his face, a stubble beard shadowed his lower face unmarred by any scars. "Oh how rude of me. I am the Dark Jedi, Charon." he pulled a silver handle from his waist and pointed it at me clicking a button and a red blade erupted. "Allow me to be your chaperone to the next life, youngling."

I activated my light pike as I stood across from him. "What do you want?" I asked as Thirteen readied her quirk.

"To bring about change. But... a Jedi Padawan... how interesting. Tell me, where is your master? I would rather fight a true master then a student." He said was he flourished his blade, each of us circling each other. The other students watching us. "Oh I see." He threw out his hand and my master's light saber flew to him. "He's dead. And by the look of this..." He clicked his tongue before throwing it back to me. "Master Quon is dead."

"How do you know him? I have never heard of you before." I glared as my yellow light pike was ready to strike.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order." And he took a stance, blade held out to the side with a closed fist in front of him, my master's stance. "Korugiri, if you would please clear the area. I don't want these children to get in the way."

"Of course." the mist villain said, the gas expanding getting most of my class, I could still feel them inside the building, but I had to focus on the Dark Jedi infront of me.

He struck first, a fast swing which I blocked and twisted into a stab at his arm but he spun out of the way, stepping side my guard swing down the weapon making me leap back as it slashed through the stone sending sparks. I attacked next, my light pike spinning around in my hands attack him from multiple angles, but he blocked each attack. I changed the direction of the weapon and struck him with haft of the weapon on the side of the head taking him by surprise before he balled his fist and punched me in the gut. I fell to my knees. 'What the... that felt... like a droid had hit me.' I rolled out of the way as he swung his blade down where I had been molten stone setting small fires.

"Haara get away from him!" Thirteen threw up her hand to use her quirk on him, but he put up his and she was thrown to the ground where wires sprung upfrom the floor and tied her down. "You Villain! She is just a child!"

"Thirteen, the Space Hero. I've always found it so... endearing how hard you work to help the innocent. But this child is a Jedi. Well at least a Jedi Padawan. You have no clue as to her powers." He said before turning to me. "Or what she may have done. Helping to indoctrinate innocent children to that horrible cult. Not that I can blame her. She would have been taken from her home, no more then a wave of the hand in front of her parents and family and friends and poof, she never existed to them. How old were you? A mere baby, a toddler?" I got to my feet looking at the ground.

"What could you possibly know about the order." I said quietly.

"Oh, don't lie to your self. I knew Master Quon personally. I was his first Padawan. And you were his last."

* * *

**Hey there people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**He struck first, a fast swing which I blocked and twisted into a stab at his arm but he spun out of the way, stepping side my guard swinging down the weapon making me leap back as it slashed through the stone sending sparks. I attacked next, my light pike spinning around in my hands attack him from multiple angles, but he blocked each attack. I changed the direction of the weapon and struck him with haft of the weapon on the side of the head taking him by surprise before he balled his fist and punched me in the gut. I fell to my knees. 'What the... that felt... like a droid had hit me.' I rolled out of the way as he swung his blade down where I had been molten stone setting small fires.**

**"Haara get away from him!" Thirteen threw up her hand to use her quirk on him, but he put up his and she was thrown to the ground where wires sprung upfrom the floor and tied her down. "You Villain! She is just a child!"**

**"Thirteen, the Space Hero. I've always found it so... endearing how hard you work to help the innocent. But this child is a Jedi. Well at least a Jedi Padawan. You have no clue as to her powers." He said before turning to me. "Or what she may have done. Helping to indoctrinate innocent children to that horrible cult. Not that I can blame her. She would have been taken from her home, no more then a wave of the hand in front of her parents and family and friends and poof, she never existed to them. How old were you? A mere baby, a toddler?" I got to my feet looking at the ground.**

**"What could you possibly know about the order." I said quietly.**

**"Oh, don't lie to your self. I knew Master Quon personally. I was his first Padawan. And you were his last."**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The USJ Part two**

I Looked at him, Charon, he had to be lying. "You think I lie. But I do not, in fact, have you not been telling falsehoods to your whole class?" He taunted as he gestured to the few remaining students here, Mina, Iida, Sero, Uraraka and Sato who were both trying to escape, and free Thirteen. I looked at the heavy metal door and then at Iida, he gave a nod and I thrust out my hand towards the mist Villain knocking him back then I closed my hand towards the door and ripped it out allowing the class rep to run and get help. "Hah... yes bring your prey here faster." He said with out any concern.

"You aren't going to win Charon." I said as I kept my yellow blade trained on him.

"Oh, how foolish." He thrust his hand out towards Mina and she was lifted into the air grasping at a invisible force on her neck. "I could kill All Might with just as much ease as this girl, Togruta." He closed his hand and she started to panic, limbs flailing and her face changing colours.

"Leave her out of this." I said pointing my weapon at him.

"Oh, but of course." He casually threw her down the steps. "Since you asked so nicely." I could feel her life force. I leaped at him bringing down my yellow blade on him which he blocked with ease. "Dose that not make you angry Jedi? That your classmate is hurt?" He brought back his fist and punched me in the face, blood spurting from a broken. "Or do you not care, like the rest of the order? How are they any way? Oh that's right, they all went and got them selves killed." He stood over me, the darkness flowing off him was nauseating.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sato attack Charon who simply put up a arm to block it, the force of the punch sending gusts of wind.

"If you could feel what I can feel kid, you would have ran when you had the chance." He turned to the student unbuttoning his jacket. "Your lucky I like fair fights." He threw it to the side and undid his tie before putting his gloved hands up. "Let me show you how stupid that was."

Three hits. It was three fast hits that brought down Sato. One in the face, one in the kidney, and the last under the chin. Sato was unconscious before the last punch had left his skin. He hit the ground and the others were trapped between Charon and Korugiri. I lunged at him swing down at his exposed back but he turned on the spot and...

"Im-impossible..." I said as he held the yellow blade in his hand, glove burning away. "That... should have cut through."

"Mandalorian Iron. I learned from my mistakes." He smirked as the flames leaped from the glove to the silk shirt, burning away the fabric, his whole arm metal. The flame was extinguished at the shoulder. He smirked as he pulled my weapon to the side and brought up his other fist. "Something that you won't be able to." He punched me in the face again, the force of the blow filled my mouth with a back wash of blood from my broken nose. I coughed and choked on it. But I refused to let go of my weapon.

Spitting a glob onto his shirt I looked up at him as he smiled at me with those vile eyes. His metal hand reached out and grabbed my lekku, pulling on it hard, stars dancing in my vision. "Oh, little Padawan... you should have died with our Master." He started to crush it. "It would have been a kinder fate for you."

I screamed out, pulling on the Force trying to break free, winds raging in circles around us. I brought my own fist back and punched him in the face but he simply let of my weapon to catch it. I swung at him hitting him with the haft knocking him off of me. I kneeled down coughing on my own blood. "Damn... dark side..." I looked up at him, my face a snarl.

"Oh are you angry?" He said as he brushed him self off. "How quaint." He took one step but a shout of anger filled our ears.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" From across the building came Bakugo flying through the air, swinging Kirishima through the air and slammed the hardened boy into the back of the Dark Jedi, fist impacting such force that I heard bones crack. As the Dark side user reached for his weapon Bakugo was on him. Pulling the pin on his gauntlet, the massive explosion hitting dead on the villain throwing him through the air. Bakugo landed with a slide backwards before running up to me. "Haara, look at me!" He put his hand on my shoulder as he ripped part of his costumes shirt off to wipe away the blood. "LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!"

I weakly looked at him, head spinning as he held onto me, "Ba...ku…" I fell over from the exertion of the Force and the Dark side that was filling the building.

He barely caught me. "Stay with me idiot!" I looked over at the others, Korugiri was gone. "TAPE FACE FIRST AID KIT! NOW!" He shouted. I couldn't breath, my own blood was filling my throat, and I was coughing up more. Drowning in my own blood. Fading... I looked up at his crimson eyes... "HAARA!"

… Darkness...

...

… '...what is that weight on my chest...'

"...eight, nine, ten, eleven..."

'Is that Bakugo... where am... I?'

"Twenty, twenty one, twenty two..."

'What is he doing?'

"Twenty eight, twenty nine, THRITY!"

I felt some pressure on my lips before air was blown into my lungs, I sprung back to life coughing large amounts of blood onto the stone a pair of arms on me. "Haara!" Bakugo yelled, blood running down his chin... my blood...

"You... you..." I couldn't say it... 'NOT THE TIME!'

"It's alright, get it all out don't talk." He said as he hit me on the back forcing me to vomit up more blood.

"How sweet. The Padawan ahs a friend." We both looked up and standing not twenty feet in front of us was Charon, his slow clap matched his smirk.

"I HIT YOU DEAD ON! HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING!" Bakugo roared as he stood to his feet.

"Like that would have killed me. As you can plainly see, I have survived far worse." He called his weapon to his hand the red blade igniting on contact. "You should have let her died if you truly cared about her. Her death will just be all the more painful now." He lifted his still glowed hand and calmly sparks started to form in the palm of his hand forming a ball of electricity "Who to kill first? Oh, Thirteen, it mush just be eating at you that you can't help tied down like that. Or perhaps... The red head that hit me in the back? I wonder how his quirk will tear his own body apart with enough lightning to power a city surging through his body. Or how about the round face over there, or tape elbows? Or how about... All Might?"

The ground shook as we all turned our heads to the door, standing there was the massive form of All Might. **"You Villains will pay."** He didn't have a smile.

* * *

**Hey there. What did you think about this chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I felt some pressure on my lips before air was blown into my lungs, I sprung back to life coughing large amounts of blood onto the stone a pair of arms on me. "Haara!" Bakugo yelled, blood running down his chin... my blood...**

**"You... you..." I couldn't say it... 'NOT THE TIME!'**

**"It's alright, get it all out don't talk." He said as he hit me on the back forcing me to vomit up more blood.**

**"How sweet. The Padawan ahs a friend." We both looked up and standing not twenty feet in front of us was Charon, his slow clap matched his smirk.**

**"I HIT YOU DEAD ON! HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING!" Bakugo roared as he stood to his feet.**

**"Like that would have killed me. As you can plainly see, I have survived far worse." He called his weapon to his hand the red blade igniting on contact. "You should have let her died if you truly cared about her. Her death will just be all the more painful now." He lifted his still glowed hand and calmly sparks started to form in the palm of his hand forming a ball of electricity "Who to kill first? Oh, Thirteen, it mush just be eating at you that you can't help tied down like that. Or perhaps... The red head that hit me in the back? I wonder how his quirk will tear his own body apart with enough lightning to power a city surging through his body. Or how about the round face over there, or tape elbows? Or how about... All Might?"**

**The ground shook as we all turned our heads to the door, standing there was the massive form of All Might. "You Villains will pay." He didn't have a smile.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The USJ Part three**

All Might stood above all of us as he ripped off his tie. **"****You dare to attack my students." **He glared at the battle field his shadowed eyes falling on me. **"Harming children."**

"Oh, All Might. You don't see the beauty in this?" Charon asked as he smirked at the hero, pointing his lightsaber at the man as his artificial hand spun the electric ball in the air. The red blades low hum was that that filled the air. "For the light of peace and love can only truly shine in the darkness of chaos and hatred. Life and death. The strong and the weak. The universe in balanced on a razors edge at all times." He smiled at the large man, not showing any hints of fear. "A balance I had once worked to keep, but without darkness, with only the blinding light, the world will grow complacent, unwilling to act, and thus, who would be a hero? Why, without true villains, a darkness to dim the light the balance would be lost. It has been lost in so many places."

**"I am not here to have a philosophical discussion." **All Might raised his fist. **"I AM HERE TO PROTECT THESE STUDENTS! DETROIT SMASH!" **The massive attack kicked up a massive dust storm.

'That has to have had done something to him...' I thought as Bakugo stood over me.

As the dust cleared, Charon stood there holding All Might's fist back with ease. The Dark Jedi sighed. "And here I thought you would listen. You are no match for the force All Might." He swung his blade at All Might who moved faster then I could follow dodgeing out of the way. "Hmmm, interesting. This could be a decent fight." He threw up his at us and my master's light saber flew towards All Might who caught it. "Red button."

The massive blue blade erupted from the weapon, and the battle erupted between them, the power strikes from All Might forcing Charon to block and parry, but during all this he didn't use the Force to aid him. Sparks flew as All Might delivered a massive swing that threw Charon from the entrance area down to the central Plaza where... Aizawa was being crushed by the beaked beast. **"I'll handle this." **He said before leaping down, landing in a massive crater.

Using Bakugo and my light pike I got to my feet. "We... have to help..." I said.

"TAPEFACE! ROUND FACE! Take Care of Haara, Weird Hair and I are going down there." Bakugo said as he handed me to Uraraka.

"No, I can fight!" I said as pushed off them "I've been through worse..." I fell to my knees But Bakugo caught me.

"Damn it idiot! YOU ARE HURT!"

* * *

All Might slashed with mighty swings at the villain, the long blade leaving blue streaks in the air as the smaller red blade parried each strike. "My, you are quite powerful All Might!" Charon smiled as he leaped back throwing a ball of electricity at All Might who batted it away with the blade. "But you should have been paying attention to more then just me."

The Nomu attacked All Might from behind, Deku, Tsu and Mineta grabbing the unconscious Aizawa and carrying him away from the battle. The beast's fist hit All Might where his wound was, blood seeping through his shirt as he gritted his teeth. He spun around swinging the blade down at the Nomu but the beast grabbed his arm before the two punched each other in the face. **"YOU VILLAINS WON'T WIN!" **He shouted as ripped his arm out of the beast' grip and slashed it's arm off, the sizzling ends of the wound smelled horrible and All Might brought his fist down on the exposed brain... But the blow never came.

"Now, now... we can't have you winning." Charon said as the number one hero was lifted into the air, dropping the light saber as he gasped for breath. "I had my fun." Charon said as he slowly closed hand making the symbol of peace thrash in the air.

**"DETROIT SMASH!" **Deku yelled As he attacked the dark jedi but he was simply lifted up into the air and thrown back skidding as Bakugo tried to attack as well only for Korugiri to get in the way and get pinned down by the young hero.

"Watch as I kill hope." He twisted his hand to the side and the form of All Might stopped fighting going limp. He opened his metal hand and the body fell to the ground. "I have killed All Might. Oh would you look at that. The rest of the heroes have arrived. Are you satisfied Shigaraki?"

"Yes... yes I am Dark Jedi." Kurogiri threw Bakugo off him and enveloped the two villains and the damaged Nomu and vanished. The body of the symbol of Peace was laying there, dead.

* * *

**Hey...**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Might slashed with mighty swings at the villain, the long blade leaving blue streaks in the air as the smaller red blade parried each strike. "My, you are quite powerful All Might!" Charon smiled as he leaped back throwing a ball of electricity at All Might who batted it away with the blade. "But you should have been paying attention to more then just me."**

**The Nomu attacked All Might from behind, Deku, Tsu and Mineta grabbing the unconscious Aizawa and carrying him away from the battle. The beast's fist hit All Might where his wound was, blood seeping through his shirt as he gritted his teeth. He spun around swinging the blade down at the Nomu but the beast grabbed his arm before the two punched each other in the face. "YOU VILLAINS WON'T WIN!" He shouted as ripped his arm out of the beast' grip and slashed it's arm off, the sizzling ends of the wound smelled horrible and All Might brought his fist down on the exposed brain... But the blow never came.**

**"Now, now... we can't have you winning." Charon said as the number one hero was lifted into the air, dropping the light saber as he gasped for breath. "I had my fun." Charon said as he slowly closed hand making the symbol of peace thrash in the air.**

**"DETROIT SMASH!" Deku yelled As he attacked the dark jedi but he was simply lifted up into the air and thrown back skidding as Bakugo tried to attack as well only for Korugiri to get in the way and get pinned down by the young hero.**

**"Watch as I kill hope." He twisted his hand to the side and the form of All Might stopped fighting going limp. He opened his metal hand and the body fell to the ground. "I have killed All Might. Oh would you look at that. The rest of the heroes have arrived. Are you satisfied Shigaraki?"**

**"Yes... yes I am Dark Jedi." Kurogiri threw Bakugo off him and enveloped the two villains and the damaged Nomu and vanished. The body of the symbol of Peace was laying there, dead.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Fall of Hope**

I sat outside the USJ under a tree, my light pike and my master's weapon on the grass next to me. I had been healed by Recovery Girl. I pressed my legs up to my chest. 'A dark Jedi... here... how... how had I not sensed him? The Force should have warned me...' I rested my chin on my knees. "A Jedi Knight that turned to the dark side... we never stood a chance. He'll kill us all."

"Are you serious about that?" I looked up at Nezu. "Are you going to give up hope just like that?"

"What are we going to do? What can I possibly do!? The strongest man on the planet was just killed like he was nothing. I am a Padawan, Charon... he trained with my master..." I looked away. "He can't be stopped." I looked on as the rest of the students were being questioned by the police. Bakugo looked back at me, I looked away from him. "It's like he said... he's killed hope."

He sat down next to me, his white fur blowing in the wind. "Not quite. Hope will always be there. You just have to find it."

"Do you not understand what we are dealing with? A dark Jedi. The Dark side of force is more powerful, that much is clear. Just his presence nearly incapacitated me. If any of you could feel what I feel, you would know what we are dealing with." I looked at him. "What are we to do?"

"I don't know. We will have to figure that out. But it is clear that a new hope will have to be found now." he stood up. "You have to do what you must."

"I know what you are talking about... I can't do that." I stood up. "I'll never do that."

He looked away. "I understand. You have your code." He walked away. "But when faced with death, every option is preferable."

I sighed. "I know... I just... it's a fate worse then death." I turned away from the principle.

I closed my eyes as a new pair of footsteps approached me. I opened them to look at Bakugo. "You... alright?"

"I'll be fine... I've been through... a lot in my life. It's complicated and I don't really want to talk about it." I said.

"He called you something... Togruta... is that a insult?"

I sighed. "No... and I... can't explain it to you. I know that it doesn't make sense... but..."

"But what? Something is clearly bothering you Haara." He stepped closer.

"Bakugo, you don't understand. You would never understand just what is happening. What I have seen, what I have done... death... not just All Might, my master... I... this was a mistake." I turned away from him.

"Haara. I'm your friend! Just tell me whats wrong you idiot!" He yelled at me.

"That's the problem. I'm not allowed to make personal connections." I walked away from him.

"So you are just going to let some dead cult control your life!?" I stopped in place.

"You don't understand. People will never understand what a Jedi dose, what we have to give up." I clenched my fist. "It isn't just some Cult. It was my life, you aren't able to understand just the power I wield. I dedicated my life to what it meant, and now, now here I am, having faced what happens to those that stray from the light side of the Force. I can't allow myself to follow that path."

He reached out for me but I slapped his hand away. "Haara, You aren't making sense!" he grabbed my shoulder. "Whatever it is, tell me."

I looked at his red eyes and sighed. "Fine... it'll be easier to show you."

"What?" He asked before I placed my hand on his head.

"Don't blame me for what you are about to see." I closed my eyes and reached out to his mind, and let us both be immersed in my past. "It'll be just a few seconds, but you'll see more then that."

* * *

We stood atop the Jedi Temple over looking Coruscant. "Wh-what..." He looked around, confused.

"Welcome to Coruscant, the world wide city, home of the Galactic Republic, the Senate and the Jedi Temple. Look down there." I pointed down to a court yard where a group of younglings trained in Form one. "You are getting to see what few outsiders ever get to." I slid down the side of the building, everything looked foggy.

"What..." He looked around in awe. "What is this place?"

"To answer your question, this is my home. As I remember it. We aren't on Earth if that's what you are wondering." I said.

"You... are a alien."

"A Togruta to be exact. My kind only really live on our home world, a small colony and as Jedi for the Force sensitives, Like me, Master Shaak-ti and Ahsoka Tano before she left the order after she was framed for murder by... another Padawan." We arrived at the court yard and watched as the younglings trained with short light sabers.

"Hmm, Indeed, good you have become." Master Yoda walked past us.

"That is Grandmaster Yoda. By far the oldest Jedi Master I have ever met. Over eight hundred years old." I said as I walked through the crowd of children to the back and Bakugo followed me. "That's me." I pointed to a Togruta girl that was barely the height of my knee, I had torn off a strip from my ropes and tied the blade to a long stick I had found under a tree. I inexpertly went through the motions with the too large weapon. "This is just a few weeks after I arrived here."

"Taken here." Bakugo said.

I sighed. "Yes... taken here." I said.

"Master Yoda!" We turned to look at two people approaching the old master, one had a beard, the other clean shaven and had the braid of a Padawan.

"Are those... humans?" Bakugo asked.

"Humans got spread across the Galaxy long ago, they are on nearly every planet." I said, "That is Master Obiwan Kenobi, and his at this point Padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

"I was away from the temple at the time, but I heard we have a new youngling." Master Kenobi said.

"Hmm yes, a Togruta she is, nervous in her new home. Yet to grow into it, she has." The grand Master pointed at the young me, who had gotten frustrated and climbed the tree to hide from the lesson. "Handful she is."

The two approached the tree, and the child me looked at them with big curious eyes. "Best be careful little one, you may end up getting stuck in that tree."

"Trees are safe." Is all that the small me had said back.

"Given yesterday, I would beg to differ." Bakugo said.

I just rolled my eyes as Anakin stepped forward to the child. "Hello there. I am Skywalker. What's this?" He picked up the discarded training weapon. "Bit of an odd choice."

"It feels better, handle was too small." The child me hung from the branch with ease.

"The light pike, a rare weapon." Master Yoda said. "One used to fend off the darkness. To guard when needed."

I walked away passing through the halls. Years passing around us. Till I arrived at the docking bay for a ship, the group of children now young preteens. Jedi Master Yoda stood in front of us. "A joy trip this is not. The first trail of becoming a Jedi if before you. Your own lightsaber." The now waist high version of me looked apprehensive.

The scene shifted to a ice cave, "Whoa!" Bakugo spun around to admire the beauty of the place. I watched as the children walked in.

"Follow me." I said as I took his wrist and walked into the depths, following the past version of my self. Deeper and deeper. Darker and Darker. Crystals gleamed and shone, but I had ignored them all.

"Where are we going?" Bakugo asked.

"To get a Kyber crystal, it's what powers my weapon." I leaped over a ravine and entered a chamber. There was the child me, chained to the ground.

"W-what's happening?" He asked as ice grew over the past version of me.

"My greatest fear..." I said as the ice dug into my skin, turning it black. The dark side of the force was swelling, ice spikes shattered from the ceiling and a red light filled the child's eyes as I screamed in pain. "That I would fall to the dark side."

A red crystal formed in front of the child version of me. "Take it, use it. The power, the sweet power, child." A masked figured hovered in the center of the room. "You desire a friend. I can be that friend."

"No... I can't..." Bakugo tried to help the past version of me, but he just passed through me. "The code... must stay... strong..." I eyes opened flashing between their usual green, and a yellow ringed with red. I slammed my hand down, shattering the illusion and at the end of the cave there was a yellow glow. The child version of me stood up and took the crystal. We followed me out of the cave, but there wasn't any light. "No... no, NO!" She ran through the cave reaching the entrance but it was frozen over. "I took too long!" I threw what little weight I had against the ice, but I couldn't break through. "PLEASE HELP!" My fist beat on the ice as the cold started to set in.

"We have to do something!" Bakugo tried to use his quirk, but...

"It's useless. These are my memories." I said. "Just watch." I pointed at the child me as she took in a breath. She threw out her hand, ice cracking from the Force. She repeated the action over and over until it exploded open, the group of younglings and Grandmaster smiled as I stepped out of the darkness.

The location shifted again to my personal chamber. I sat down on the cot. "Do you understand? That the Jedi were more then monks? We balanced the very Galaxy through the force. We can't have personal relationships, because we dedicate our lives to that duty. We fought back the darkness, for millennia, generations after generations. We are no cult."

He leaned on the wall. "The fact that even has to be said, tells me that it was, regardless of what you say. But I won't argue that further. So... what's next?" He asked.

I looked away as the scene shifted again, to a star ship. "A war broke out, politics never concerned me. But a group called the CIS tried to leave the Republic, with the aid of Sith, dark force users."

"A Sith? Like Charon?" He asked

"No, for the Sith, there is always two, a master and apprentice. Charon is something else, A dark Jedi. Different codes, and beliefs." I said. "And as I was saying, due to the Jedi's powers, we were recruited to serve as officers in the Clone Wars. I was recruited once I was assigned to Master Quon and his Padawan. I fought in many battles along side the Clone troopers. Soldiers grown in pods for battles. Master often spoke out against using a child slave army. He tried to make the lives he was in charge of the easiest he could. It was during this time I met... my first friend... my best friend. Captain Aries. We fought along side each other, destroying the CIS Droid army." I looked across the bridge at clone captain. "Then... one day... it all fell apart. The Clones I called family turned on us. They gunned my Master down, and tried to kill me."

The room shifted to the hanger. Frozen in time was the moment that I had killed him, killed Aries. I looked at the suspended tears that fell from my eyes. "I had killed him that day... it was like a switch had gone off in his mind... I hate myself for that." I clenched my fists. "He wasn't himself. I don't even know what happened. All I know is that at that moment, I felt almost every other Jedi vanish, and the Dark side of the force surged."

* * *

I removed my hand from his forehead. "Do you understand? That this whole situation, it's hard for me to handle. All Might didn't know what he was facing, and to a extent, I don't. We are dealing with something more then a Villain. When he said he was killing hope, he meant it."

He closed his eyes for a second. "I understand... then... we will have to be a new hope."

"You didn't get the point. There is nothing we can do!"

"I know that! But like that is going to stop me! I will be the number one hero. I don't care what I to do in order to achieve that goal." I couldn't believe him. "You can let him take it away from you, but I grew up with All Might keeping the world safe. I will do that."

* * *

**Hello there.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I removed my hand from his forehead. "Do you understand? That this whole situation, it's hard for me to handle. All Might didn't know what he was facing, and to a extent, I don't. We are dealing with something more then a Villain. When he said he was killing hope, he meant it."**

**He closed his eyes for a second. "I understand... then... we will have to be a new hope."**

**"You didn't get the point. There is nothing we can do!"**

**"I know that! But like that is going to stop me! I will be the number one hero. I don't care what I have to do in order to achieve that goal." I couldn't believe him. "You can let him take it away from you, but I grew up with All Might keeping the world safe. I will do that."**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fallout**

I sat on the bench as people walked by. "I can't believe All Might died... and now Endeavor is the number one hero." I looked up as a pair of business men walked by. "He's hardly a symbol like All Might."

"Indeed, I had never thought that All Might could even be harmed. And to think that the villains responsible escaped. Dark Jedi was it?"

"UA had the best hero to ever live and they couldn't keep their students safe, perhaps our company should reconsider of sponsorship of the school."

I sighed. 'Charon... what is your goal?' I mentally kicked myself

"Haara." I looked up at Bakugo, "What are you doing here all alone?" He was with a woman that looked a lot like him, same hair and eyes.

"Oh, so this is your girlfriend." She slapped him on the back... of the head... hard.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? AND SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" I almost couldn't help myself from laughing at the situation.

The woman ignored him. "Hello, I am Mitsuki Bakugo, Katsuki's mother." She held out her hand for a shake. I hesitantly took it and shook it. She had a strong grip.

"Haara Ken, Kacchan's classmate." I gave a awkward smile.

"I see you use his childhood nickname, you picked that up from Izuku didn't you?" She asked.

I shrugged as I stood up picking up my lightpike. "I guess I did." I gave a laugh.

She leaned into her son ear and whispered to him. "She's a keeper."

"MOM!" This only got him another slap.

"I'm trying to help you here!"

"HOW IS HITTING ME HELPING!" He got hit again. "STOP THAT!"

"Uhh, actually I don't date..." But just the idea... 'No, bad. Bad, bad, bad. No.'

She again leaned to her son, "See, she's playing hard to get."

"I'm really not..."

"Bakugo, I have to get my shopping done, why don't you go with your friend?" And she left...

"..." He looked away from me. "Sorry about that... she doesn't know." He rubbed the lumps on his head.

"I-it's fine." My voice sounded a bit higher then usual. "I understand."

We stood there awkwardly... "So... what were you doing out here alone?" He asked.

"I just couldn't stand being alone... I... um... 'we' are a social type people... so isolation isn't healthy for us." I said while pointing at my head tails. 'And I don't have a tribe... I haven't had one since I was little.' I said in his head making him flinch.

'Wha… oh...' He rubbed his head. 'I guess this works for a way to speak about... well that.'

We walked together. "Bakugo... what do you think will happen now?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me.

"I... don't really know much about the world of heroes... or normal society. I suppose being raised in a temple dose that to a person." I said as I played with one of my lekku.

"Well, the Fire Hero Endeavor will be announced the new Number One at the next Hero chart boards. But... All Might risked his life for us... and it cost him every thing. Outside of that... I don't know." We found our selves at a park and sat down on a bench. "I guess now... we have to take this one step at a time."

I sighed... "Of course... who do you think will take over the Hero Training?"

"I don't know. It'll be hard to replace All Might. If that is even possible." We spent the rest of the day awkwardly talking, the differences between us making them selves more apparent.

But... he was so... interesting. With his guard down he was more then a angry teen. He was determined... passionate. Himself. 'No, this isn't right!'

I shook my head. "Haara... I know you aren't... supposed to have friends." He sighed. "Just... know..."

"I know... you don't have to say it. I'm glad to have you as a friend." As I said that he looked away and took in a breath.

"Yeah... friends... nothing more... nothing less." He took a step away but I grabbed his arm. "What... are you doing?"

"If... if I fall to the dark side... do what you have to stop me." I shook, "Promise me that you'll do that."

"Why would you fall... oh... you and he had the same..." He looked away from me. "I promise."

"Look me in the eyes and say that." I forcibly turned him to face me. "If am I breaking these rules... I need to know... that I'll be able to be stopped."

"Haara... I... can't do that." I let him go and turned away from him.

"I understand... I'm sorry I tried to push that on you. It's just... I don't have many people I can trust. See you in class tomorrow." I walked away from him.

"Haara... I..." I was already gone.

* * *

**Hey... some feels for you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I shook my head. "Haara... I know you aren't... supposed to have friends." He sighed. "Just... know..."**

**"I know... you don't have to say it. I'm glad to have you as a friend." As I said that he looked away and took in a breath.**

**"Yeah... friends... nothing more... nothing less." He took a step away but I grabbed his arm. "What... are you doing?"**

**"If... if I fall to the dark side... do what you have to stop me." I shook, "Promise me that you'll do that."**

**"Why would you fall... oh... you and he had the same..." He looked away from me. "I promise."**

**"Look me in the eyes and say that." I forcibly turned him to face me. "If am I breaking these rules... I need to know... that I'll be able to be stopped."**

**"Haara... I... can't do that." I let him go and turned away from him.**

**"I understand... I'm sorry I tried to push that on you. It's just... I don't have many people I can trust. See you in class tomorrow." I walked away from him.**

**"Haara... I..." I was already gone.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Uncertain Steps**

The next morning I didn't meet up with Bakugo on the way to school, keeping my head low I got to the school and made my way to class, the whispering of the other students loud to me. "She the one?"

"Yeah... I heard she trained under the same teacher as the villain that killed All Might."

"Could she be a plant for them?"

"I thought she was beaten half to death."

"The perfect way to hide her allegiance to them."

"Who has a teacher to train their quirk out side of school?"

"They should kick her out."

"Didn't she get the highest score? Do you really think they would do that?"

I got to Class 1-A and sat down at my desk, with my arms over my head and face down I hid my trembling chin. 'You idiot... you idiot... you idiot. I should have just stayed home.'

It wasn't long before Bakugo took his seat, all he did was shoot a glance back at me before he sat down. I was tempted to reach out speak with him in our minds... but... it didn't feel like it would be the right thing to do. Not while... not now.

Not long after that with the whole class arriving Aizawa stood at the front of the class, covered in bandages and arms casted. The mood in the room was somber. "As you all know All Might... is no longer with us. The school is looking for a new Hero training teacher. Endeavour turned down the position, as well as most attempts to reach him." I noticed Todoroki's look darken at that. But... when I looked over at Izuku, his strange presence in the force was filled with guilt and regret. The strange shades that were tethered to him weren't much better, but one... one was clearly All Might. "Until then I and the other teachers will do our best to pick up the slack."

I took in a shaky breath as he continued. "But the school has other news. The UA Sports Festival will go on as planned."

"Uh... is that really smart? Wouldn't that just make the school a larger target?" Mineta asked.

"It is a matter of showing the world that UA is taking the training of our students seriously." Aizawa said. "You only have three chances to impress sponsors for your future hero career and set up your future as a Pro Hero. As for Villains, we will be puling in Heroes from across Japan and calling in Alumni across the globe to aid with Security. No Villain would be mad enough to attack the most hero filled place on earth."

I let that breath out. 'That won't stop Charon...' I was still confused why I had never heard of him before, even though I had asked my master about previous the Padawan's he had before me.

"Now, we have to start class."

* * *

The day passed by slowly. But when the bell went for lunch and Izuku opened the door there was crowd of people, "So this is the famous Class 1-A?" A blode boy asked. "The Class that has been the attention of the entire world." His cocky aura overpowering the rest of the crowd.

We all remained silent. I walked to the door, "Can you please move..." I asked timidly.

"Would you look at that? It's the fellow student of the Villain, that... how did he put it?" he got in my face. "Killed hope."

"Neito, drop it." The crowd parted to show a orange haired girl. "Can't you see she is feeling horrible about it?"

"How can I?" He gloated before turning back to me. "So when are you going to follow the same..." He was shoved back by a hand, Bakugo stood in front of me.

"Fuck. Off." He glared at the crowd. "She had nothing to do with what happened. In fact..."

"Bakugo, it's fine." I walked off as he reached out.

"Haara."

"I said it's fine..." I swallowed hard. "Besides... we have more important things to worry about now."

With that I walked away. 'Just stop. Please... I can deal with this in my own way.'

And so the days passed, my friendship with Bakugo was strained. We still hung out during school hours, but outside of that, we didn't talk. Not even texting each other. I would sit in my apartment, lights off and just meditate alone, away from the rest of the world. Alone with my own thoughts.

During class, others would ask if something happened between us, and we would say no. It was just... painful for the two of us. My past killed the idol for so many. There were many out side the class would silently whisper their suspicions about me as I walked the halls.

One day after school I stayed after hours to train with the villain bots. My light pike slashing through the metal with ease. I leaped back before throwing my arm out smashing a three pointer into a wall as a two one pointers flanked both side of me when a explosion engulfed it. I looked over at Bakugo as he stood there with the pin from his gauntlet as I slashed through the last droid. "Hi..." I said before looking away.

"Hi." He said back. "Don't let me stop you Monk Girl."

"Sh-shut up Kacchan." I turned my back to him. "Here to train as well?"

"Yeah, Aizawa said to just join you." He said to which I nodded. "Well, that was the last of the Bots, but we have been using our support gear. We won't be allowed to use that during the Sports festival." He said as he removed his gauntlets.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Let's spar."

I sighed. I floated our weapons out of the way. "Okay."

* * *

**Hey. Things are... strained for my family right now. Lockdown is slowly being lifted but everyone is on edge right now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**One day after school I stayed after hours to train with the villain bots. My light pike slashing through the metal with ease. I leaped back before throwing my arm out smashing a three pointer into a wall as a two one pointers flanked both side of me when a explosion engulfed it. I looked over at Bakugo as he stood there with the pin from his gauntlet as I slashed through the last droid. "Hi..." I said before looking away.**

**"Hi." He said back. "Don't let me stop you Monk Girl."**

**"Sh-shut up Kacchan." I turned my back to him. "Here to train as well?"**

**"Yeah, Aizawa said to just join you." He said to which I nodded. "Well, that was the last of the Bots, but we have been using our support gear. We won't be allowed to use that during the Sports festival." He said as he removed his gauntlets.**

**"What are you saying?" I asked.**

**"Let's spar."**

**I sighed. I floated our weapons out of the way. "Okay."**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sports Festival**

I leaned against the wall, in the UA gym clothes. I looked at the rest of my class, and took in a single breath letting it out in a huff. "You okay?" I looked over at Bakugo, and gave a slight nod.

"Yes, just... nervous." I said. "I... it's nothing." I said as Todoroki walked over to Izuku.

"Midoriya, you had some sort of connection to All Might, I'll beat you." This took the whole class by surprise.

"Todoroki? Where is this coming from?" Izuku asked as he stood up. In the past two weeks the green haired boy had been looking worse and worse. The Cloud of guilt that hung over him growing thicker and thicker.

"I will be the number one hero." He said coldly before walking off... but.

"It's me that... " I placed my hand on Bakugo's shoulder. "What?"

"Not worth it Bakugo, it's no use. If he thinks Izuku is the bigger threat then let him." I said, looking at his crimson eyes.

"Tsk... fine, I'll prove him wrong."

* * *

We walked out onto arena field, Heroes ringed the roof, guarded the crowds, stood at the exits, I swallowed hard. "UA's First years, From the support, General and Hero courses. Remember, all refreshments and merchandise is being handled by UA's business students." Present Mic announced.

I stood in place as the crowd looked down at us. "Will Katsuki Bakugo please take the stage for the opening speech." Midnight called out.

The sandy blonde walked up, hands in his pockets, to the microphone, he stood in front of it and looked up at the crowd. "I just wanted for everyone to know. I'm going to win." This caused an uproar in the rest of the students as he walked back to his place.

"Well that is certainly... one way to put it." Present Mic said.

"He has a long way to go before becoming a hero." Aizawa responded.

"All right, the first event is..." Midnight pointed to a large flashing screen as a wheel spun around before stopping on... "An obstacle race, you are to make a single lap around the arena while avoiding the traps placed in your path."

"And it starts now!" Cementoss announced and I turned heel and ran. Bakugo used his quirk to propel himself through the air. I watched as Todoroki shot past both of us, filling the exit tunnel with ice. I leaped and ran along side the wall as I kept a head of the ice, my bare feet gripping the vertical stone I reached the end of the tunnel and with a Force assisted jump I mad it to a lamp post, spinning around it with one hand letting go flinging myself to the next keeping up with Bakugo as I flew through the air. I looked back to see who had avoided the ice, and the majority of our class had. I looked back to barely dodge a in coming missle. I landed on the ground skidding to a stop. I looked up as Faux villains surrounded me, Zero pointers looming over us all. I thrust out my hand and closed in making the bots around me to violently implode, thick metal crumpling with ease.

I then turned to the zero pointers but Todoroki froze them in a instant, ice reaching all the way up their sides... and they were off balanced. As they fell to the ground I threw my hands out and strained to lift the all. The air around me spiraled in dust storm. "GRRRR!" I gritted my teeth as I strained to lift thousands of tonnes of steel.

"Holy... shit." I heard people say around me as they ran past.

"HRRAGGGH!" I threw my arms towards an empty field, the machines landing in a giant pile. I fell to my knees, sweat dripping from my face. "Hahh, hah, hah." I panted as I got to my unsteady feet. One foot in front of the next. Faster. Faster.

Soon I was back at my top speed until I reached pit, and even then I didn't slow down, my foot hitting the edge pushing off as I fell down leaping from the sides of the pillars, "WAHOOO!" I glanced up to look at a pink haired girl zipping from pillar to pillar with support gear.

'I thought support gear wasn't allowed.' I said to my self as I bound from stone pillar to stone pillar. I reached the end of the trench and leaped up through the air, hand gripping the edge of the pit pulling my self up. I was running out of breath, but I was closer to the lead. I kept up the pace until I reached an open section, Todoroki still in the lead, I heard a explosion from be hind and I glanced back and I saw that I had gotten ahead of Bakugo as he shot over me. I heard another explosion in front of me as a pink cloud shot up. 'Land mines...' I had a smile. 'Master Quon had a way to deal with this.'

I stepped back and took a deep breath through my nose as Bakugo caught up with Todoroki. I raised my hands up as more people ran past me. Closing my eyes I pulled on the force, then as I thrust my hands down with open palms the entire section of the race sunk down two inches.

There was I open my eyes, my vision was filled with pink smoke and the loudest explosion I had ever heard. As it cleared there was nothing but students thrown to the way side, Todoroki was stuck in a tree and Bakugo... I averted my eyes, as I ran past him. "I'M SORRY!" I covered my face with my hands.

"YOU OWE ME NEW PANTS!" He was back on his feet, in nothing but his underwear. He blasted after me as I ran faster and faster. The Force pushing my body past it's limits. I blasted down the tunnel, Bakugo quickly catching up, but there was another burst of air pressure. between us was Izuku, his hand outstretched and legs shattered.

"I WILL WIN THIS!" We all yelled at the same time as the three of us exploded out the tunnel.

"AND IT'S A THREE WAY TIE!" Present Mic yelled out. "THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED!"

We all skidded to a stop, me and Bakugo on our feet, Izuku on his face. There was a dirt muffled scream of pain.

* * *

**First chapter today. I will try to get the next chapter of Saiyan hero out before this weekend.**


	15. Chapter 15

**'I thought support gear wasn't allowed.' I said to my self as I bound from stone pillar to stone pillar. I reached the end of the trench and leaped up through the air, hand gripping the edge of the pit pulling my self up. I was running out of breath, but I was closer to the lead. I kept up the pace until I reached an open section, Todoroki still in the lead, I heard a explosion from be hind and I glanced back and I saw that I had gotten ahead of Bakugo as he shot over me. I heard another explosion in front of me as a pink cloud shot up. 'Land mines...' I had a smile. 'Master Quon had a way to deal with this.'**

**I stepped back and took a deep breath through my nose as Bakugo caught up with Todoroki. I raised my hands up as more people ran past me. Closing my eyes I pulled on the force, then as I thrust my hands down with open palms the entire section of the race sunk down two inches.**

**That was when I opened my eyes, my vision was filled with pink smoke and the loudest explosion I had ever heard. As it cleared there was nothing but students thrown to the way side, Todoroki was stuck in a tree and Bakugo... I averted my eyes, as I ran past him. "I'M SORRY!" I covered my face with my hands.**

**"YOU OWE ME NEW PANTS!" He was back on his feet, in nothing but his underwear. He blasted after me as I ran faster and faster. The Force pushing my body past it's limits. I blasted down the tunnel, Bakugo quickly catching up, but there was another burst of air pressure. between us was Izuku, his hand outstretched and legs shattered.**

**"I WILL WIN THIS!" We all yelled at the same time as the three of us exploded out the tunnel.**

**"AND IT'S A THREE WAY TIE!" Present Mic yelled out. "THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED!"**

**We all skidded to a stop, me and Bakugo on our feet, Izuku on his face. There was a dirt muffled scream of pain.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sports Festival Part two**

Izuku was healed by Recovery girl, his legs twisting back into place. 'He needs to get that power under control.' I thought.

I kept my eyes off of Bakugo until he had been given a new pair of pants, but he had elected to go shirtless as his jacket and tank top had also gotten shredded. 'Sweet fucking Force! Stop looking.' I mentally kicked myself. 'You have a duty!'

The rest of the people ran through the gate, out of breath, and some with clothes in various states of blown off. "That was an explosive move by our resident telekinetic and telepathic student. Class 1-A's Haara Ken." Mic announced. "To set off all the mines like that removed most of her competition in one move, and cleared the path for her. A genius move on her part."

"Indeed, she is among one of the most reserved in her class. Often acting as a voice of reason for some of the more hot blooded students." Mr. Aizawa said. "But it wasn't enough to get her the top spot to her self, the determined Bakugo Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku tied her with usage of their quirks. Explosion and Super Power, at the expense of his own legs."

I hesitantly looked up at the crowd and gave a timid wave.

"Haara, you aren't going to be let off the hook for that stunt." I had to focus on Bakugo's face as he walked up to me, but... "Haara, my face is up here."

I looked away with complete embarrassment... which the crowd was quick to notice. A loud "Awwwwwww." Filled the arena.

I just wanted them to shut up. 'I'm a Jedi. I shouldn't get flustered like this! I've seen plenty of boys with out shirts while training! And they were all as toned as Bakugo, so why is it that I can't look at him!?'

"All Right, we have the top forty eight! It's time for the next event!" Midnight's voice boomed through out the building.

'I still don't know how she is a teacher here!' I also had to avert my eyes from the Rated R Hero. 'If I ever wore anything... no, don't finish that thought!' I looked up at the flashing screen and as the wheel spun I wondered as my eyes flicked to Bakugo... 'Maybe...'

* * *

Sitting in a dingy yet spotless bar were three men, watching the sport festival. "Well, Shigaraki, now that All Might is dead, what is your plan now?" A screen filled with static asked.

The blue haired villain sat straight in his chair, a evil smile hidden under a hand clasping his face. "Well, we expand. The world fears us. That should bring true villains to us like moths to a flame."

"Not true. It's been two weeks and no new villains have sought us out. We need more then just the death of All Might on our name. They see as us lucky, right time, right place and right power to do the deed. We left many lower villains to be captured. They won't trust us just yet." Charon said as he stirred a glass of golden rum. "We need a ideology, even if it's little more then skin deep for us."

"What do you suggest?" Korugiri asked.

"I'm sure that won't be too hard to find. There are plenty of Zealots preaching their views, we need to find one that we can... twist to fit our goals." The dark jedi threw back the drink. "And you remember our agreement, you help me find that ruin and I'll provide you with the power to rule this dust ball. And I'll be on my merry way to the next world."

"It isn't as easy as you make it sound." The voice said. "We aren't archeologists."

"I have time to spare. I'm not in any hurry to find those old piles of rocks, it's what they hold that I need" He said as he spun his saber hilt in the air and catching it before throwing it back up. "You of all people would appreciate ancient knowledge. After all I found this beauty of the Sith's home world." He caught the weapon.

* * *

In a distant dinner sat a man, eyes flicking up to the screen as the UA sports festival played. A hood hid his face as he ate his meal. "A Force sensitive Togruta? Interesting..." He said as his hand fell to his side, a black and silver hilt on his hip. "Very... interesting."

"So where are you from stranger?" The bartender walked up to the man.

"Nowhere." He said. "Just a hero on the road." His red and black hand rested under his chin.

* * *

**Hey there people. Just a hint of what's to come.**


	16. Chapter 16

**In a distant dinner sat a man, eyes flicking up to the screen as the UA sports festival played. A hood hid his face as he ate his meal. "A Force sensitive Togruta? Interesting..." He said as his hand fell to his side, a black and silver hilt on his hip. "Very... interesting."**

**"So where are you from stranger?" The bartender walked up to the man.**

**"Nowhere." He said. "Just a hero on the road." His red and black hand rested under his chin.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Sports Festival part 3**

As the wheel spun around. I watched as it went round and round. Slowly it stopped on... "CALVARY BATTLE!" Midnight called out the name of the game. "You will make teams of two to four. There will be a jockey with a head band of the teams point who will be..._ mounted,_ on the shoulders of their teammates." She explained.

'Now I hate the word mounted.' I thought to myself.

"The points are added by five, bat as we have three first place winners, we have a special rule. Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo and Haara ken.. your point VALUE IS!" She pointed up at the screen and the points next to our faces was...

"Oh no."

"Fuck Yeah."

"By the Force."

"A Million EACH!" Midnight called out and like a switch everyone around us seemed to gain glowing red eyes and evil auras.

I backed up from my classmates and bumped into Bakugo. "Your on your own this time Monk Girl."

"Wait! NO!" I put him between me and the crowd. "If we team we will be certain to have the top score. You can even be the team leader."

"So that means you'll let Bakugo... mount you?" Both our head snapped around to glare at the ball haired perv.

"I'll kill you." Is all that Bakugo said.

He backed off. "Hey, Bakugo, Haara!" We turned our heads to look at Kirishima. "You need another team member?"

"What are you getting at Weird Hair?" Bakugo asked him.

"You know that name could apply to you as well." I said which got me a glare from him.

"Aren't you technically bald? Who are you to comment on my hair!?" He shouted.

"I didn't say it looked bad." I said with a look of pure unimpressed 'really?'.

"She has a point, it isn't too different from yours." He said. "And you are going to need a front horse that can withstand your explosions."

"Hmph, fine. But don't get in the way." Bakugo said.

"Hey! You guys need a final member?" We looked over at Mina, her bright pink smile lighting up the stadium.

"Sure." I said. "So long as your able to carry sweaty hands here."

"TSK! What was that!"

"I'm just poking fun." I raised my hands in mock defeat, lifting him up into the air.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled as we got into position lowering him to where we could hold him up.

"Wow... Katsuki is surprisingly light." Mina said.

"I'm still holding most of his weight with my quirk, it isn't much compared to what I'm used to lifting. Now, keep quiet. I have to keep a fair amount of focus." I said.

And the cannons fired. "Our lead team is Team Bakugo with two million, seven hundred and sixty points. A target to be sure." Present Mic announced.

As we ran through the field I looked back and saw the majority of other teams charging us. I threw up a hand a waved it. "You don't need our head band." Instantly most of them stopped and turned on each other. I turned my eyes up to Present Mic was announce this, "They have turned on each other." another wave of my hand.

"THEY HAVE TURNED ON EACH OTHER!"

"Never use that on us." Mina said.

"What ever, we still have a few teams after us." Bakugo said as we turned to face them.

I threw up a hand and yanked it back, the three class 1-B's head bands shot off their foreheads. "HEY!" They shouted as I threw two back into the majority of the teams and gave the highest to Bakugo.

"One at a time." I said as we squared off against a team led by a blonde haired boy.

"Team Monoma is after Team Bakugo." Present Mic announced.

"Class 1-A. And it's the girl that got All Might killed." I furrowed my brow.

"Their mine." I said. letting Mina hold most of Bakugo's weight as I stepped out from under the pyramid. "You keep the headbands safe."

"I'm team..." I turned back and waved my hand.

"Let me deal with this." I said. "I'm the best option here."

Mina and Kirishima's eye's glazed over, but Bakugo's didn't. "Tsk fine."

"How cute, you think you can take us on with out your little stick?" Monoma asked.

As my team backed off I backflipped landing my feet in Bakugo's hands. "I don't need my weapon." the threw me forward with a powerful explosion. As I spun trough the air, one of the let out a breath in front of them making a invisible shield but I could sense where it was. I grabbed the rim and flipped over it, my body at full extension s I brought my heel down on the crown of Monoma's head. I tucked my body in and pushed off it, knocking over Monoma, before standing atop their pile. With in human strength I picked the front horse up with ease. Before throwing him away.

"You made a stupid mistake." Monoma sat back up as I balanced on the head of one of his team mates. "I can copy quirks." He thrust his hand forward... nothing. "What?"

I smirked as I kicked up from under his chin. His teammates held onto his leg before I jumped up and when I came down did a perfect midair split kick knocking both of them out. I landed with grace. "May the Force be with you." I said.

"INCREDIBLE! Outside from the boost from her teammate, Haara just took out an entire team on her own." Present Mic announced.

"That isn't surprising, she excels in both armed and unarmed combat with incredible reflexes because of her quirk." Aizawa replied. "She took the second place in the entrance exam."

I quickly took back my place in the team as we ran through the field. "That was amazing!" Kirishima said. "I have never seen someone with that kind of strength and skill."

But my mind was back on the thought of what Monoma had said. 'I can copy quirks.'

He had inadvertently exposed my power.

* * *

**Hey. Felt like this needed a update.**


End file.
